Naruto No Kami
by Sinless14
Summary: At a young age of five, Naruto is taken in by Kami. Eleven years later, He returns to the Hidden Leaf as an Acolyte for the Divine order. With a new Demi God status and powers beyond those anyone in the village has ever seen; He will cause a scene. Final Fantasy themes and locations included. Rated M for Mature. R&R.
1. Episode 1

**Okay, so heres teh first chapter once again. i changed a few things, but it stil is teh same chapter as before. WEll enjoy, and i shall have teh rest up not later than tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p>In the back streets of Konoha's market place; a little boy; no older than five was running for his life. Chasing him was a mob of civilians, and a few shinobi's. The boy ducked under a cart, hiding as the mob ran passed him. He looked down at the puddle of water next to him, and stared at his reflection. His spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes; but the thing that made him mad was the six whisker marks, three on each cheek.<p>

"Demon, come out, come out where ever you are." Yelled one of the civilians in the mob, "I promise I'll end you quickly, after we share the pain you gave us."

"No!" the boy yelled as he ran out from under the cart, "I rather face the council, then you." The boy took off down another back street; the mob gave chase to him.

Boy made a turn down an alley way, which came to a dead end. He came to stop, looking at the three story tall wall, and looked back. The mob gain a few weapon during the chase, the sun was now just low enough to give the all a dark glow as the approached. The boy dropped to his knees, tears began to build up in his eyes.

"What did I do to you?" He asked.

"You killed every one we loved demon!" Yelled one of the few shinobi in the crowd.

"But I never killed anyone?"

"Shut up demon and face you sins." The shinobi went through a series of hands sigh before breathing in, "fire style; fire ball jutsu." He blew a ball the size of a little boy at the cry boy. (A/n: Irony, the size happened to fit Naruto's size.) The mob began to cheer as the fire engulfed the boy, until one saw in the fire was a person, too tall to be the boy.

"What the hell!" the man said, "Who the hell are you?" The mob got quiet and stared as the fire died down, showing a young woman with snow white hair and bright blue eyes wearing white robes.

"Poor child, who attacked him?" She asked quietly as kneeled down in front of him, "Are you okay child?" the boy looked at her smiling face and gave a small nod.

"D-d-did you save me?"

"Yes, that fire jutsu would have killed you."

"Duh, the demon should die, don't you agree?" yelled the shinobi that gave the attack.

"Demon? Wait…are you Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked.

"Y-y-yes, I think that's my name, why?"

"Nothing my dear child, nothing." She stood up and turned to face the mob, "Divine Judgment!" she roared. Her hair went half black as time began to slow down around the mob, "you dare threaten one of my vassals, the daughter of Kami and think you will survive. Think again." The lady produced an orb of blackish-purple light and slowly began to crush it. The mob began to gasp for air as the ladies hand came to a complete fist, crushing the orb. She looked at them before letting out a laugh, "It seems that Fate has plans for you." The attacked canceled as she went back to normal. She walked over to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him.

"You should keep a better eye on this boy Sarutobi." The women said, behind her were the village leader, the Hokage and behind him were six AMBU guards, "the child of a demon his is, but a child of fate he has become." She looked at Naruto who was now asleep in her arms, "He has a kind spirit and soul, no corruption from being a child of Sin."

"And you are my mysterious lady?" the Hokage asked.

"Sorry," She stood up with Naruto in her arms, "My name is Kami the divine, ruler of the court of Kami."

"My lord?"

"Yes?"

"Then the Kyuubi?"

"Was a child of mine? For long I thought she was looking for a mate, to think she was sealed into the boy; _sigh _at least she is safe." She looked down at Naruto's sleeping face, "He will be a lady killer when he gets older, such a fate his parents faced, but I'll see to it, that he is cared for."She before to walk away when the AMBU guards appeared in front of her.

"Drop the boy my lady." Said the captain, his hand reached for the blade strapped to his back. He went to draw it, when he felt a blade pressed against his neck. The five around him went tense before reaching for their blades.

"You dare draw a blade to my lady." Said a low and harsh voice. Kami looked passed the AMBU captain to see a little boy with a purple hood holding a claymore to the captains neck.

"Bahamut?" she said.

"You know this guy?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, he is another child of my, Bahamut Drake, leader of the Drakes and possible summon. Let the guard go Bahamut."

"But my lady, he was going to strike you down." He said quickly, "Let me show these mortals true pain."

"Do it!"

"_Sigh…_As you wish my lady." He lowered the claymore from the captains neck, "Shiva and Ixion are currently MIA for a while."

"Braska?"

"Yep…and it seems he calls for me." The boy took a step back, "touch my lady and I'll end every last one of you." He gave a bow, turning into a fierce dragon and took to the skies, vanishing into seal trigram.

"I will take the boy Sarutobi, and you know you really can't stop me."

"Yes…but the council will have a field day with it." Kami let out a little giggle.

"That simple, just tell them that Naruto was taken in by an outside force, in hope of training him to be the weapon that they desire." She shifted Naruto in her arms and reached into her pocket, pulling out a scroll, "give this to them if they ask who took him." She tossed it to the hokage and vanished from sight. Sarutobi opened the scroll and looked at it before rubbing his temple.

"Damn Kami, just what they fear would find him." He pocketed the scroll, "AMBU, take the mob to Ibiki, may their souls rest in peace." He vanished from the area.

Kami sat on her throne, Naruto curled up in her lap. She had a smile on her face as her brother and sister came into the room. They took their respected seats on their thrones as Naruto began to stir. She looked down to see his bright blue eye staring up at her.

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked.

"In the majestic court of Kami." Kami said.

"Damn it…I died." Naruto cursed, "Old man isn't going to like this."

"Naruto you're not dead." Kami said, shocking Naruto, "you here, because I want you here, in hope of training you."

"Say again? You w-w-want me?" Naruto said pointing at himself.

"No shit Blondie, my sister doesn't just take a mortal for nothing." Said the man in the room.

"Kira, show some respect fort eh boy." The other female in the room said, "I've seen his life, and it is fucked up. He has a hard time accepting that someone wants him. Beside, you were the same way at one time."

"You lie Fate!"

"Really Kira? I lie?"

"Shut up you two! Father you guys argue more than a married couple, and Kira you was." Kami yelled scaring Naruto, "Now Kira, go and find the Acolyte's tomes and robes. I have a new son to train."

"Him…acolyte? You sure sis that the boy can do it?" Kira asked. He kneed I front Naruto examining him, "I mean…his father and mother yeah; but himself…I don't see it in him."

"Just do it?"Kira let out a growl walking away from the two girls and blonde kid, "Now Naruto, I want you to call me mommy now okay." Naruto nods his head, "and for now and until you die, you will always have a home here with and among us." Naruto nods his head again.

"Okay mommy, but can I asked you something?"

"Sure?" Kami said with a warm smile.

"Why were you in my village?" Kami's smile faded as Kira walked back into the room with a stack of books in his hands and a set of robes.

"Yeah sis, why were you in the human realm? Don't you agree Fate?"

"Of course…this is one of those rare chances."Kami let out a sigh as she stood to face her siblings.

"Okay...so I was off you know being the great creator I am and all. So…was taking a walk, you know a little stroll through the cosmic realms and all, until I came across this sudden spike in Divine energy. So…I went to check on it and found the boy." Kira and Fate nods their head, turned and walked out the room. Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"What's Divine energy?"

"Naruto –Kun...it's a sort of chakra that us god have and are able to use. Within a few years, I bet you can use it too." Naruto face grew a smile as he ran to give the female god a hug.

"_Finally and family to call my own and that love me."_ Naruto thought as he hugged Kami some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so please leavea review.<strong>


	2. Episode 2

**Here is chapter Two.**

* * *

><p>Eleven years has passed since Naruto has seen Konoha. He stood at the height of six foot, with shoulder length blonde hair. His once bright blue eyes were now a mixture of blue and green slits. He stood in one of the many trees' that surround the village. He had on his Acolyte robes, which were a white tank, white cargo pants and white flats, along with a white hooded, sleeveless cloak. He had bandages wrapped around his arms and hands, and around his face, hiding his once famed whisker marks.<p>

"So many years, wonder if the old man even remembers me." Naruto mumbled to himself. He leapt down to the clearing below, and pulled his hood over his head before pulling his goggles over his eyes. He stood and began walking towards the village gate.

The gates of Konoha were huge to him, but nothing he hasn't seen. He took caution steps towards it, from his past experience dealing with gates, something were behind them. When he was a few feet from them, they opened only to show two male ninja's. From Naruto's memory and what Kami told him, he guessed they were Chunin.

"Identify yourself?" asked one to the pair.

"Naruto." Naruto responded; he pulled the hood and goggles off.

"What is your reason for coming here?" Asked the other.

"Returning from training." Naruto reach into the sack on his back and pulled out a scroll with the Hokage seal. The two of the looked at the scroll before nodding and stepped aside for him to walk in. Naruto walked a few feet before one of the Chunin called him.

"You know Naruto, the village been quiet with you here." He yelled.

"No duh, who can keep this place active and on their feet." Naruto went back to walking, pulling his hood over his head again along with his goggles. He swiftly moved through the crowd, dodging the civilians and few shinobi's; when he heard his name yelled out.

"Ten minutes, really slow for gate guards." Naruto mumbled to himself as ANBU appeared around him, "Now, let's see if they still have their skills." He pulled the hood of his cloak down and inched into his custom fighting stance.

"Sir, you are to surrender yourself." Yelled the masked ninja that was the captain of the squad.

"Sure, if you can catch me." Naruto jumped back, as one ran forward. He went to deliver a punch to Naruto, who squatted down. Naruto shifted his movement around the shinobi as another one came after him. Naruto jumped to the side, round house kicking him it the back of the head, driving him into the ground. He turned as the two more came, both with their ninjato drawn. He clocked his right fist back as it burst into flames, and punched the first one in the mask. Ht sound of it cracking, followed by the sonic boom of the Ninja being sent into his partner, adding on more force as they was sent down the market street road into a venders cart. Naruto stood up, the cloak flapping in the wind; he looked around, noticing the Civilians staring at him. Then the sound of a katana being drawn and the shift in the wind cause Naruto to turn to be pinned down by the ANBU captain with a cat shape mask.

"Neko-chan, why so rough?" Naruto mumbled.

"Shut up, and surrender!" Neko said.

"Fine." Naruto answered. He looked up to see the top of the tower from his view he was in. He reached into his cloak pocket, causing for Neko to get tense and pulled out a small orb. Looking into it, he saw the Third Hokage reading a certain orange book.

"Old man, really needs to think where he reads that." Naruto said as he appeared in front of the doors to the Hokage office.

He dusts himself off before asking the lady in front of him something. "Excuses me ma'am, but is the Hokage in?" the lady sitting in front of the doors looked up at Naruto.

"Um…yes, I'll buzz you in." she said softly. The door to the hokage office opened showing a very old and tired man.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"But old man, surly you remember me?" Naruto said sounding shocked. The Hokage looked at Naruto for a few seconds before dropping his pipe from out his mouth.

"Nar-Naruto…is that really you?"

"No, I'm the damn Yondaime old man!" Naruto yelled, "of course it me."

"Wait…you know who the Yondaime is?"

"Well…blonde hair and blue eyes is really rare in the village, besides Inoichi, who if was my father; would of not placed me in a damn orphanage. So that left the Yondaime, but then the matter of who my mother is…?

"Naruto, come into my office. Hitomi please cancel all appointment and meeting I may have until I am finish with Naruto here."

"Yes lord hokage." Hitomi said as she went back to work. Naruto walked into the Hokage chambers and took a seat on the couch as the Hokage took his behind his desk.

"Naruto I am happy you are back, but since you left, the council hasn't been happy with everything." Sarutobi said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Fate's been keeping an eye on you." Naruto said, "Now, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"I'm a shinobi now, so…genin team or are you going to send to the fields now?"

"Oh…well I have thinking on that for the last eleven years." Sarutobi said as he pulled out a file. Stamped across it was Naruto's name along with several s-rank seals, "This is your current file, it has everything on you until eleven years ago. I want you to fill it, but, if you don't have to. This will only make the council hate or love you." Naruto let out a groan as he stood up.

"I hate filing things. This is all Kami made me do, when I wasn't learning anything." Naruto picked up the file and looked it over, "Whoa…this needs a big update, hair; still blonde" Naruto began fixing the outdate information, "Eye color; Bluish-green mix slits, height; about six foot, six foot one, weight; hundred and eighty nine lbs. Still have the exotic whiskers, shinobi rank…well I'll have you fill that out. Bloodline? Hmm…bloodline." Naruto looked up at the hokage, "Sarutobi…ready for more paper work and a bigger headache?"

"No why Naruto?"

"Bloodline; Elemental Release, Gravity Release and immortality." Naruto said with a smile, "Along with that…everything should be up to date."

"Good…I decide to test your skills." Sarutobi said, "You will meet me here at the end of the week. Then we will head to a secured training area to test you in; ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and any other skills you have." Naruto began to laugh.

"Then old man, I want a girl with a lot of stamina, because the skills I have will leave her restless and unable to walk." Sarutobi launched out of his chair with a nose bleed as Naruto walked over and picked up the orange book in the top drawer, "Hmm maybe page 146 will be a good place to start." Naruto mumbled as he flipped through the book.

The end of the week came as Naruto walked into the hokage chamber. He looked up to see a blonde hair girl standing in front of the desk. She was wearing the standard Chunin vest over an orange mini shirt; she had on green cargo short that hanged loose off her; black high top shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves. She turned around to the sound of the door opening and looked at Naruto. That's when Naruto noticed her eye, light green almost transparent with swirls.

"You actually took what I said seriously?" Naruto said, "I was kidding, Kami let alone Tifa would kill me if I did any of those things." Sarutobi let out a groan.

"Naruto this here is Tasu Torme; Heiress to the Torme clan*." Sarutobi said, "she was here turning in her reports on the clan. You may leave Tasu." Tasu bowed before walking out the room.

"An Al-Bhed here?" Naruto asked as took a seat on the couch, "When did she and her clan come here?"

"Not that long ago; her clan came about a year after you left, they just join a year ago." Sarutobi answered, "She was the first of her clan to have chakra, and be able to wield it."

"Hmm…she would be nice to have on a team." Naruto said as he stood up, "So let's get this test done with, shall we." The Hokage nodded as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. They shunshin out of the office, appearing a clear that was training grounds zero commonly known as the Hokage Pit. Naruto looked round, noticing only three people was standing under a tree, and roughly about thirty ANBU ninja's scatter around. He then looked over to see the three old people that made up the Hokage's advisers.

"I see that you took precautions." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well…I didn't." The hokage said, "They did." He pointed to the advisers, "It seems you stunt you did when you arrived sparked a few old memories."

"So the demon spawns returns to hunt us after all!" Koharu said with venom as she and her friend walked over to the aged hokage and Naruto.

"Why you return, I don't care, but I will end you life if you think of betraying us." Hamura spatted. Naruto gave them a black look, then shifted his gave over to the three shinobi's that he thought were test him.

"Hmm…let them think what they want." Naruto pulled off his white cloak and walked towards the center of the field, "Ninjutsu, you're up!" Naruto yelled as a man with gray gravity defined hair and mask stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello." He said with eye smiles, "My name is Hatake Kakashi; I will be testing your ninjutsu skills."

"Sure. Just don't get mad when you lose." Naruto said. Kakashi just nodded as he walked back a few paces. They both dropped into a fighting stance.

Kakashi went first as he went through a few hand signs.

"I'll give you a simple low level fire attack to start off." Kakashi said as he finished, "Fire style; fire ball jutsu!" He sent a small car size fire ball at Naruto. Naruto just smirked as swat the ball away with his right hand, shooting out his left, releasing fire small fire balls. Kakashi jumped back as the balls of fire it the ground. What shocked everyone was the mini explosion that happened they hit.

"Shit!" Yelled Kakashi as he landed on his feet, "Earth style; earth spike jutsu." He said. He slammed the palms of his hands on the ground. Spikes of earth shot up out of the ground, traveling towards Naruto. Naruto let out a laugh; he stuck his hand in his pockets, dodging the spikes. Everyone was shocked at his speed as he dodged the spike, making some of the crash into each other.

"Lightning style; lightning surge jutsu!" Kakashi slammed his hand to the ground, causing a surge of lightning through the ground, "Ha…try to dodge that." Kakashi smirked as Naruto was stricken. Naruto began to spas as the lightning flowed though him, He curled up in the air, screaming before laughing as he opened up, releasing a wave of lightning. Kakashi took the hit, sending him back against a tree. Naruto began going through hand signs when he heard Kakashi say something.

"I give!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto stopped and smirked, "He's at low, maybe mid Jonin with ninjutsu." The hokage nodded as Naruto fell to a lotus position.

"Hmm…I say different, but since you're the one testing." Naruto let out a sigh as he lay back against the ground, "Genjutsu…if you don't mind…I'll fight you last." He heard a female say yes as he jumped to his feet. A sound rang out that made everyone look at Naruto. "What?" He asked as the sound hit his ears, "Oh for the love Kami!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black flip phone, "Cloud Delivery Service, you ask we Deliver?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" said a female voice.

"_Sigh…_Yes Tifa?" Naruto said.

"Have you heard from Cloud?"

"No…I thought he was with Vincent. Why?"

"He disappeared and no one can find him." Naruto let out a growl as he began crushing the phone.

"So that's one blonde headed emo with a side of pain. I'll have it to you in a while."

"Thank Naru." Tifa hanged up as Naruto slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Taijutsu…get ready to go all out, because I really want to kill a certain blonde right now." Naruto said as a man in green spandex jumpsuit appeared in front of him.

"The sexy green beast of Konoha; Gai is here!" he said as Naruto punched him in the face. Gai bounce off the ground and did a back flip and landed on his feet, "My youthful opponent, packs a punch." Naruto appeared on his right side and deliver a back kick to Gai's back, forcing him to the ground. This went on for a few minutes until Naruto called it quits.

"Why my youthful opponent?" Gai asked.

"Because; if I continued, you would be hospitalized for the next month. My strength increases with my anger or something like that." Naruto walked away as pulled off the tank top his wore, showing the crowd the multiple seals and tattoos.

"Genjutsu if you don't mind, I'll like to continue after we had a break." The person he was talking to was Kurenai as she stepped over to him and nodded. Naruto took a seat on the grass as he pulled out the blue orb from his pocket. He looked into it to see the Tasu sitting in a tree looking at a training ground. He looked closer to see that she was staring at him.

"Hmm…and Tifa says girls can't be perverts." Naruto said as he stood up. "Tasu you can come out now…you hiding spot been spoiled." Everyone turned too looked at Naruto as the tree over head began to rustle. Out came Tasu, landing in a crouch.

"Rammu Tasu. (Hello Tasu)" Naruto said in a tongue that no one could understand.

"Oui cbayg Al-Bhed? (You speak Al-Bhed)" Tasu responded to him. Her hands went behind her back, gripping the handles of her two swords.

"Oac, E mayntat ed vnus y vneat. (Yes, I learn it from a friend.)" Naruto answered, he reached up to the top of the bandages and loosened them, and he inched into his fighting stance and pulled out a Kyoketsu-Shoge**. He stuck his hand through the ring and griped the chain link. Tasu let out a growl as she pulled out her two swords.

"Oui csamm uv Home yht tacand. (You smell of Home and Desert.)" She growled. Before anyone could blink, she charged, "Oui femm hud tecnacbld so Lmyh! (You will not disrespect my clan!)" She roared as she lunged at Naruto, who in turn use the chain link to block. Naruto jumped back, swing the chain around, wrapping it around the blade of one of her swords.

"Is that so?" Naruto said in a cold voice, "How does me smelling like a desert and Home have to do with disrespecting your clan." Naruto gave a soft yank on the chain, pulling it out of her hands, "Divine style Genjutsu; Destiny shores." Naruto mumbled as he vanished from her view. She looked around, seeing water upon water; she was standing on a beach with a small tree house like town.

Naruto sat next to the hokage panting hard as he gripped his right shoulder. He looked at Tasu look around, lost within his genjutsu and let out a laugh.

"So…still feel like going against me." He asked Kurenai who in turn said no, "good…I feel tired now." Naruto said as he passed out.

"Lord Hokage…I give him jonin level genjutsu skills, along with taijutsu." Kakashi said as Tasu broke out of the genjutsu and looked up at Sarutobi.

"Tell him to meet me at training ground six at the end of next week for practice." She said as she left via wind shunshin.

*Torme Clan- The clan originated in Spira, the crossed the realm into the Elemental Countries. Only hundred came, all are now civilian in Konoha. Tasuh, more commonly known as Tasu translate from AL-Bhed into "Demo" or "Demon". She is currently rank Chunin and is an expert swordsman.

** Kyoketsu-Shoge- is the chain weapon that was used in the movie "Ninja Assassin".


	3. Episode 3

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was lying on his back when he woke up in Konoha's hospital. He let out a groan as he sat up in the bed. He observed the surroundings carefully, noticing a red fur fox sitting in on the two chairs in the room. Sitting in the other one was Sarutobi holding a file in his hands.<p>

"Naruto, glad you're awake." He said softly, "the doctors were having some problems tiring to diagnose what you have."

"Huh?" Naruto said softly as he stared at the red fox.

"The blackish-grey blots on your arm?" Sarutobi said, pointing to Naruto's arm, "They thought it was contiguous, but now their thinking it has to do with you training Kami gave you; which I'm still waiting to hear about." Naruto let out a sigh as turned his gaze to the Hokage.

"Old man, was the fox here when you came in?"Naruto asked.

"Yes…it was staring at you as if you were prey. It even snapped at the doctors that were checking on you." Sarutobi answered, "And that was two days ago. Now it just sits in the chair." Naruto stared at the fox a little longer before gulping down his saliva; the fox shifted into a low crouch as if it was waiting to pounce on the poor blonde.

"Old man, you might want to be outside in a few minutes to calm down you ANBU."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Naruto said as he brought his hands up to defend himself. The fox pounced onto the bed, while in the air, it began to shift forms as a hand extended out, grabbing Naruto's neck. Naruto was pinned up against the hospital wall, by a fiery red haired woman, in a blood red battle dress with nine crimson color tails wiping around behind her.

"You left me behind!" She yelled at Naruto, who was cowering in fear, "How could you?"

"Kyu-chan, let me go?" Naruto plead as he pried her hands from around his neck.

"You were told to wait for me before reenter the veil. Kami made that clear to you." She loosens her grip letting Naruto fall to his feet.

"Kyu-chan…I left for a reason."

"And what might that be kid?" A voice said. Sarutobi turned his head to see Kami standing against the door frame.

"I wanted to get familiar with the place before I began the trails." Naruto answered.

"Okay, can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto let out a sigh as he took his seat on the bed.

"I…better yet, Kyu-chan and I are mated for life. Kyu-chan is the Kyuubi; head of the Kitsunes."

"Wait…that's why you asked me about the ANBU?" Naruto nodded, "Boy, you are going to kill me one of these days. So what is this trail Kami spoke about?"

"The Trail of Honor and Courage." Kami said as she walked into the room, "The first of four trails that Naruto has to take to become an Acolyte. A friend of mine is going to give you the test, look for her." Kami snapped her fingers, opening a portal back to her court, "Kyuubi come, and you are still on probation." Kyuubi gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before jumping to Kami's side. They both walked through the portal as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Tasu wants to see you later today." Sarutobi said, "So…sixteen and already have a wife?" he walked out of the room. Naruto let out a groan as he plopped his head down the pillow. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his orb looking into it.

Naruto walked into a forest clearing, looking for Tasu to find out what she wanted. When he was dead center, Tasu fell out of the trees landing in front of him. She gave him a glare before clearing her throat making Naruto look at her.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked as Tasu looked at him in confusion.

"I is…a gift from Yevon." She said in choppy Japanese, "Told me…that you are to be an Acolyte by thee test."

"Oh…you are the person I am to see about the test." As he gave her a smile.

"Yes. Well, there will be the test for your Honor and Courage, by me," she said placing her hands on the two ninjato's. Naruto stepped back and comically shook his head fast before smiling broadly and looking at Tasu.

"When do we start? I gotta kick your ass first right?" he said.

Tasu smirked, "MY ass? Puo, oui'na kuhhy pa cuna frah e's tuha fedr oui. Yc du ouin xiacdeuh…HUF! (Boy, you're gonna be a sore when I'm done with you! As to your question... now!)" She said in Al-bhed before both beings disappeared in a flash of light.

Unknown Location: Tasu and Naruto.

Naruto and Tasu arrived and Naruto immediately began to take in his surroundings. They were on a large white tiled arena platform that was easily a mile wide. Naruto turned back to Tasu who smirked, "Famlusa du so bancuhym bmyoknuiht puo. Eh rana, E luhdnum ajanodrehk. (Welcome to my personal playground boy. In here, I control everything.)" She said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How am I supposed to beat you if you control everything?" he asked.

Tasu chuckled, "Nobody ever says the test was to beat me. No, the test is set by me and I don't feel like telling you want you have to do to pass." She stated with her arms crossed.

Naruto scowled at this, but thought for a moment before asking, "Ok then, what exactly will we be doing here?" he asked, deciding not to run his mouth and actually use his brain.

Tasu smirked, "There's the Naruto I was looking for. Think before you speak or act." she said. She started to pace back and forth in front of Naruto, "Let me explain the rules and stipulations to this test. First off, you're going to be fighting me until I tell you to stop. Secondly, taijutsu or weapons only, no throw weapons however kunai's will be allowed to block my ninjato's, if I use them. The last, and most important, rule, I have enabled you to reach the full potential your mind holds." She said, gaining a confused look from her blonde-haired opponent.

"Full potential my mind holds? What the heck does that mean?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

She smirked again, "I'll only give you a hint. Mind is more important here than body." he said. Naruto was still confused but decided to just nod and drop into his fighting stance. "Good, you're not wasting any time. Neither will I." She stated before she blurred forward and slammed into Naruto's defenses like a bull.

Naruto was hard pressed to defend against the blonde juggernaut and he quickly decided that evading the Al-Bhed's attacks was the best course of action. He was able to somewhat stall Tasu by doing this, but he couldn't hit the woman to save his life. Unfortunately, his life was on the line and he needed to find a way around the man's insane speed and style or he would be in big trouble.

Naruto had spent the past 5 minutes trying to not get creamed by Tasu. Tasu, on the other hand, was getting bored and kept trying to get Naruto to step it up a notch. She threw another punch at Naruto and knocked him back before sighing in disappointment. "What a waste! To think you're supposed to be an Acolyte?" he asked. She put a finger to her chin, "Hmmmmm, maybe I should offer to let end Kami's disappointment and kill you?" She said.

Naruto immediately rushed forward and tried to strike the Al-Bhed. Tasu easily redirected and avoided all of Naruto's strikes. Naruto growled and redoubled his efforts, going slightly faster. Tasu smirked seeing this, "COME ON, STOP TRYING TO HIT ME, AND HIT ME!" she half-yelled at Naruto. Tasu suddenly found herself on the wrong end of a very fast and vicious assault, endding up getting struck in the chest and flying back about 10 feet.

Naruto stared in shock at his fist. '_I'm-I'm not that strong!... Wait a minute! She said to reach the full potential my MIND holds, and mind over body? Hmmmm. Let's test it!'_ he thought before he suddenly felt his foot become 10 times heavier than the rest of his body. Tasu smirked and said, "Enough of the kiddies' games. It's time to step up or die."

Naruto watched as Tasu disappeared and a cloud of dust appeared around him in a circle. Suddenly, everyone watched as a line of destruction raged towards Naruto. It was Tasu, running so fast he busted up the arena. Naruto smirked devilishly and Tasu noticed Naruto's muscles expand and then shrink back down several times. Naruto swiftly threw a punch forward and everyone watched in anticipation as his fist met with Tasu and a crater appeared around the two combatants.

Tasu smirked, "Seems you've figured it out. Let's see if you can keep up." She said before disappearing again.

Naruto smirked right back, "Oh. It's on!" he roared as he too disappeared. The two fighters bounced off each other, only stopping to regain their footing. Naruto drew back his fist to go in for another punch when Tasu spoke.

"You pass." She said softly, "Your first step to becoming an acolyte is done, now only three more to go."

"Heh…good. Who's the next one?" Naruto asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know." Tasu said as she vanished with Naruto.

Back in the training ground

Naruto got a quick look of his surrounding before seeing Tasu become transparent, firefly like particle floating around her. He ran over to her as she gave him a kind smile.

"What happening to you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm returning to the farplane, to be one with the dream." Tasu answered, "I was never one with the clan. I was sent to test you, then I am to return to my people of Spira." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a scroll, "in this is what you might want to look over if you have any chance of become an Acolyte." Naruto took the scroll as she faded out. He looked at eh spot she stood at and pocketed the scroll as an ANBU guard appeared behind him.

"Hokage would like to see you Uzumaki-san." It said giving Naruto a bow.

"Okay, I will see him Neko-chan." Naruto turned and walked out of the clearing as the ANBU guard left in a leaf shunshin.

Naruto sat inside the Hokage office staring at the ground as Sarutobi talked with his advisers. He turned to see Naruto looking down. He cleared his throat and motioned for his advisers to take their seats.

"Naruto, do you know why you are here?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto looked up at him. That's when Sarutobi first noticed the look in Naruto's eyes, the pain and sorrow he faced, "What wrong?"

"Why…why when I finally have a good time, make a close friend; they are taken away, force to leave me. Or I am taken away." Naruto said, "But yes…I do know why I am here. You're going to give me my rank."

"Oh…good." Sarutobi gave Naruto a kind smile as called his secretary in, "May you please bring Anko Mitarashi here?"

"Right away sir." He said as he walked out.

"Sarutobi, why do you need _her_ here?" Asked Koharu.

"She is needed in this meeting as well." Sarutobi responded as he pulled up Naruto's file, "Naruto…we" Koharu and Hamura both looked at Sarutobi as Danzo glared at Naruto, "Well mostly I decided to give you the rank as a Jonin, but due to some un welcoming people, I am force to give you a partner to watch over your actions." As if on cue, Anko Mitarashi barged into the room.

"What do you three old people said I did this time!" Anko yelled, "Because if it has anything to do with the poor genin I almost killed, let me tell you one thing. He walked in front of my kunai."

"Anko, no it's not that." Sarutobi said, calming the purple haired ninja down, "and I have a report from Ibiki that proves you innocence. Now the reason I called you here, is to give you a full jonin rank." Anko jumped up, screaming with joy, "but you will be partner with Uzumaki here." Anko calmed down and looked at Naruto who was staring at her.

"This kid…is a jonin?" She asked squatting down in front of Naruto, "so...you're the gaki I've been here some much about from Kurenai-chan. You seem a little bit younger than she described you."

"Yeah…but I am immortal…so…know any dangerous moves that I can use my Kyoketsu-Shoge with." Naruto asked as the sickle and chain weapon appeared in his hands, "How about you teach me that snake hand move of your's?" Anko's eyes widen at what Naruto asked, "Along with that tai-jutsu skills of yours. Hmm…the Hebi stance combined with my skills with this…"

"Lord Hokage," Anko asked with a smirk, "I'll take him." She grabbed Naruto by his collar and walked out of the tower. What the four old timers didn't know, was that this team will come back to bite them in the ass later.

Two months later.

"Cobra to fox, do you copy?" Anko said into her radio as she ran across the roofs of the village.

"Cobra, this is fox," Naruto answered over the radio, "Target is head towards the market district, and he's taken a hostage."

"Copy that. I'm ten minutes from there."

"Don't worry Anko-chan, I promise I will leave you something to kill." Naruto said as he put his hand into a cross, "Multi Shadow clone Jutsu." Ten Naruto's puffed behind him. He jumped up into the air, blocking out the sun as the civilians looked up, "Shadow chain hand." A dozen sickles and chains came raining down on top of them. Isao Fujioka, a Jonin rank nuke-nin from cloud in the Bingo Book looked up along with the civilian to be pinned down by the chains. His hostage, a brown haired girl; rolled out of his grip and ran down an ally way as Naruto landed.

"Isao Fujioka, B-rank nu_k_e-nin." Naruto said as he walked closer to Isao, who was trying to get up, and out of the chains.

"Heh…that's me, why?" Isao asked. Naruto gave a snap, making the chains vanish. Isao stood up and pulled out a war hammer. He walked up to Naruto, standing a few inches taller than Naruto, "Puny boy ninja wants to fight?"

"Puny boy ninja wants to end your life." Naruto looked up at him, "I am a S-rank ninja of the leaf, I almost had a flee on sight order on me in the bingo book. Still want to fight."

"Heh…no shit." Isao said as he brought his war hammer down to the ground with a bang. The spot that Naruto once stood at was a crater, Naruto a few feet from the edge.

"Damn, I would have been more dead that that old pervert." Naruto said. He reached behind his back and pulled out two sets of Kyoketsu-shoge; the sickle part fell to the ground, with a pile of chain on top of them. He took a step and gave the chain a whip, giving the civilians a warning to back away.

"Heh…I haven't fought a guy who used those weapons since I was a Chunin." He lifted the hammer up, but those want protect you from me." He ran forward; swing his hammer to the right. Naruto dodged to the left, swinging his chain across Isao's torso. They ripped the fabric of his shirt, twin streams of blood were seen from the cut as Isao let out a laugh, "Ha, ha, ha…that was pathetic." He pulled his arm back, bringing the hammer speed back to his left bent backwards, watching the hammer sore above him. Naruto rolled backwards to his feet, pulling the chains back as Isao jumped back.

"Earth style; dragon bullet jutsu!" Isao yelled as a dragon head shot up out of the ground. It opened its mouth and unleashed a barrage of earth bullets at Naruto. Naruto's yes widen as a wall of wind formed around him. When the wall of wind died down, Naruto say the destruction of the two attacks. He lifted his right arm chain with a snap. The attack was so fast that Isao didn't know the sickle part of the weapon was embedded into the left side of his torso until the left handed chain pierced his skin above his heart. The two chain weapons were in an "x" shape as Naruto ran forwards towards the nuke-nin.

"What…you're going to attack me head on?" Isao roared as Naruto right foot connected with his stomach. Naruto ran over him shoulder, landing behind him as he gave an evil grin.

"Any last words?" Naruto asked.

"No…none."

"May Kami have mercy upon your soul?" Nartuo mumbled as he pulled. The sickle went across each other, decapitating Isao's head from his shoulders. The body fell to its knees as the head landed a few feet away from it. The back of Naruto's white clock was caked inn blood, as Anko appeared into the market district.

"What Gaki…I want to fight him as well." Anko said with a pout as Naruto stood up, pulling his clock off.

"He used an A-rank jutsu in a crowded area." Naruto mumbled.

"Crowded…okay." Anko walked over to the head and sealed in within a scroll, she turned to face Naruto, "Let's go and get the bounty on this guy."

"Alright." Naruto leapt to the roof, Anko following behind him. To what Naruto didn't notice was a raven, duck butt shaped hair boy watching his fight from the shadows.

"I want him…to teach me his skills."


	4. Episode 4

**Here is chapter four. **

**Disclainer: i dont own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on his bed, in front of him was a shirtless Anko. He was currently examining the curse mark that was on her shoulder, thinking of a way to remove it from of her.<p>

"Mother," Naruto whispered, "what should I do?" He reached out; moving his fingers along the mark, "Hmm…"

_Flashback no jutsu…_

_Naruto stood in front of the council with Anko behind him. He looked at each of them in the eye before opening his mouth._

"_Okay, what the hell do you want?" He yelled._

"_Shut you demon!" Barked on of eh civilian council members, "You will keep you demon trap hut and listen."_

"_Where's Sarutobi-sempai?" Naruto asked, glaring at the council member._

"_He is not need with this problem." Danzo spoke, causing Naruto glare to shift to him._

"_Really, calling one of his jonin out to speak with them." Anko asked, "Has nothing to do with him. The Hokage should be here; along with the clan and shinobi part of the council."_

"_Shut the fuck up you snake whore!" Yelled a red hair council member causing the rest to laugh. Anko dropped her head as Naruto stuck his hand in his pockets._

"_So then, all mighty council." Naruto began, "Tell me what you want?" _

"_We told you the shut up and listen!"The red head yelled._

"_Haru Haruno, age thirty nine, current member of the civilian council; married to Sakuya Haruno and has a daughter in the academy named Sakura right?" Naruto asked._

"_Y-y-yes…how did you know that?" Haru asked._

"_I shinobi should always know the people he is with." Naruto answered, "So tell me why I am here?"_

"_Fine." Haru said, he called an ANBU member, "Please retrieve Sasuke Uchiha for us." The ANBU left as he looked at Naruto. Hamura, Koharu and Danzo faces grew a smile as Sasuke walked in. Hamura cleared his throat and spoke._

"_Mr. Uzumaki, you are to teach and train Uchiha Sasuke here in your fighting style." He said as Naruto began to laugh, "What's funny?" _

"_You want me to teach a sixteen year old, better yet…" Naruto fell to his knees laughing._

"_Stop laugh you demon!" Haru yelled._

"_Sorry…kukuku…he is not even a demi-god let alone a full god." Naruto stopped laugh as he stood up looking serious, "He will die before he can even lift the chains up. My style is handed down to each god in Kami's court. So no."_

"_You have to teach him…or…or we will strip you of you jonin rank and place you in the academy with people your age." Haru yelled as the council agreed._

"_Fine." Naruto turned to face Sasuke who was glaring at him, "wipe that stare off you face and tell my why you want to know."_

"_Sasuke doesn't have to tell anything demon!"_

"_Tell me...or I'll find out my own why."_

"_How is that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto placed his hand against Sasuke's forehead._

"_Inoichi Yamanaka was kind enough to teach me one of his family jutsu's." Sasuke's eyes widen, "So tell me."_

"_I...I want to avenge my clan by killing my brother!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto let out a little laugh._

"_Vengeance…it is not the way of the gods, or my fighting style." Naruto walked passed Sasuke towards the door, "Come Anko, I will not teach this spoiled brat how to fight." _

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

"To think; three days later and the council is still stunned at what I said." Naruto said as Anko let out a laugh.

"Ha, they shouldn't be surprise." Anko said with a laugh, "Are you do yet?"

"Don't rush me Anko! This is really hard to do and it takes time to figure out."

"I'm just saying. I really don't like being shirtless, well maybe for you I'll change." Naruto hit on the head, "Ow…what was that for?"

"Being perverted. I need the council permission to get rid of it." Anko let out a scoff.

"Those old fossils don't really care."

"Not you're Council." Naruto stood and walked over to his dresser, "The Council of Three. They will have to give me the right to rid it. That and I need the supplies to do so." Naruto turned to face the purple haired ninja, "Now…until I can get rid of it, please don't stress yourself to much."

Naruto and Anko walked up the spiral stair case towards the Hokage's office. Anko in her ordinary outfit; but Naruto had a black version of his, the hood down and goggles around his neck. They walked up to the desk beside the Hokage doors and let out a sigh as the sun crept into the windows. Naruto opened the door, allowing Anko to walk in. They came in front of the desk and stood at attention.

"Jonin Uzumaki and Jonin Mitarashi reporting in!" Naruto shouted scaring the old man behind the desk. Sarutobi let out a sigh as pushed the stack of paper work aside.

"Naruto and Anko," Sarutobi mumbled, "I have two jobs for you."

"And out of the village mission." Naruto asked.

"No…you need a third person for that. Anko; you are to report to Ibiki for your job with the Intelligence division. Naruto…_sigh…_You are to replace a Chunin for me. It's just for the day though."

"Who am I replacing and what am I doing."

"Iruka Umino, Academy teacher." The temperature in the room drop several degrees, Naruto's eyes iced over as electric sparks emitted and began to dance around his fist.

"I. Will. Not. Teach. A. Bunch. Of. Brats!" Naruto yelled, "I told the council that a few weeks ago."

"The council?" Sarutobi asked.

"You didn't know?" Anko said with a smirk on her face, "I'll be right back. Don't start anything until I'm back with my camera." Anko puffed out of the room as the Hokage gave a snap. Three ANBU guards appeared in front of him.

"Please go and fetch my adviser's. You are allowed to drag them from their beds if you have to." The ANBU nodded and shunshin out of the room; "Naruto you are dismissed, please refrain from killing any of the students." Naruto let out scoff as he snapped his fingers, opening up a portal.

"I can't give you any promises old man." Naruto walked though leaving the Hokage office.

Naruto appeared in an empty classroom; it was an hour before the class will be crowded with students. Naruto leaned against the desk, pulling his hood, googols and wrapping down around his neck. He let out a sigh, crossing his arms thinking.

"_Tasu's scroll said that knowledge is power and the ability to use that knowledge is even greater power." _Naruto thought as the front door to the academy opened, "Heh…time for a little genjutsu fun." Naruto did a few hands signs, casting the room in a genjutsu making Naruto disappear from sight upon entry, "_Time to sit back and decide who will actually pass…three test; written, tai-jutsu with an obstacle course and the nin-jutsu test. Thirty students, six hours…I am __**so **__getting a raise after this."_

The class room door opened, Naruto snapped his head towards it, watching the student fill in. The first one in was a boy with black hair pulled up in a high knot in a shape of a pineapple. He took a seat in the top right row and places his head down on the table, falling asleep. The next one was another male with wild brown hair and slit eyes. He had red triangle fangs on his cheeks and a white puppy on his head. He took a seat two row down from the first. The next was a female with short bluish-purple hair. She took a seat in the front row.

"_A Nara, Inuzuka and a Hyuga. This must be the clan class I heard so much about in the past few months."_

The after a few minutes, the room began to fill with students, ranging from civilians to the clans. Naruto glanced around the room, looking at the many students taking a seat or talking amongst themselves. He spotted the Nara kid looking at him and gave a smile before spotting a certain emo raven hair boy glaring at him.

"_Heh…time to start I guess. Twenty eight students. Two are missing." _Naruto let out sigh, standing up, "Alright take a seat and shut up!" Naruto yelled as his gen-jutsu canceled, scaring most to the students, "You test has already been passed out, you have an hour to finish the written part." He looked at everyone as the Inuzuka boy perk up in his seat.

"Hit the deck!" He yelled ducking underneath his desk. The door to the classroom opened up, showing two girl fights their way in.

"I was here first Ino-pig." Yelled the pink hair girl as she pushed the one next to her.

"In your dreams forehead." Ino said, "You giant forehead gave to a head start."

"Shut pig, Sasuke-kun going to let me sit next to him like he alw-AHHHH!" The pink hair girl screams as she was pulled by her feet into the air. Ino followed close behind her.

"You both loses ten minutes from you test for disrupting my class. Inuzuka get from underneath you desk and finish up you test. Nara, lift up you head and do yours. Uchiha, stop glaring at me and do you test before I gouge your eyes out." Naruto barked.

"You can't do this! I'm the daughter of a council member, I can have you rank striped from you!" The pink hair girl screamed.

"Sakura…shut up." Ino mumbled as Naruto turned to face them.

"Twenty minutes, Ms. Haruno."

"Let me go this instant!"

"Thirty, you want to fail to only part you can actually pass. _Civilian_!" the room got quiet and Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"Sakura Haruno, age sixteen, civilian with a big head. Specialize in Gen-jutsu. Has split personality and lacks the skills to become a full kunoichi. I know what I mean."

"Ms. Yamanaka, you can go and take you test." He let Ino go, catching her as she fell, "Ms. Haruno…good luck." He turned and went over to the front of the desk, taking a seat.

The full hour went by as Naruto went around collecting the test. Sakura, due to lack of time, still manage to finish. He came around to the front and set the stack on the desk. He crossed his arms and looked at the students in front of him.

"Introductions are need I take it." The class majority nodded, "Fine. Uzumaki Naruto, Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato. Sixteen and Kami's personal savoir. I specialize in nin-jutsu and Kusarigama-jutsu. I have some skills in Kenjutsu, but I prefer my children instead." He let out a sigh looking out the window, "Take a ten minute break and meet me outside." He swiftly moved to the door and gave them a smirk before walking out.

Naruto sat up in the court yard tree looking down at the multiple students taking a break. He shifted his glance towards the blonde haired beauty that he caught earlier in the day.

"_Platinum blonde, almost silk like hair. Endless sky length blue orbs." _Naruto though as he glanced at her, "_A figure that can make most goddess cry; gods chase. She will make the perfect mate and goddess for the Elemental Nations." _He stood up, shrugging his black cloak off as he jumped down into the clearing.

"Alright, line up, your next test is this simple obstacle course." Naruto gestured too the series of jumps, ropes and wooden platforms behind him, "First up is; Aburame, Shino." A boy walked up wearing a high collar coat and black tinted glasses, "You may begin." Shino took a few steps before breaking into a run as he jumped onto the first plank.

"_2.23.79 sec, 2.26.13 sec and 25.01.02 sec. The three top scored of the class. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke."_ Naruto though as he watch a civilian boy crash into the small pond below the trip wire that was set up, "You're done Lei Yen!" Naruto barked as he looked down at his pocket watch, "3 minutes, 54 seconds and 59 milliseconds. You have the slowest time in the class. Were done here, Get in the class room."

Naruto began to administer the next part of the test when a white haired chunin walked in. Naruto turned to face him, giving him a clean stare.

"Heh…sorry, I kinda over slept class." He looked at Naruto and smiled, "You must be Iruka's sub, and I'm Mizuki. The second teacher for this class. You are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mumbled shifting his stare to the class, "This is you last test, I know that most if you wanted to demonstrate you fighting skills, but I'm on a short time space, so we're skip it, unless Mizuki want to do it later?"

"Sure, so what are we doing?"

"Their nin-jutsu test."

"Oh…a basic clone, substitution and henge. Okay, we'll start at the bottom of the list with Yamanaka, Ino." Mizuki said as Ino stood up and let out a sigh. Both walked into the back room, leaving Naruto alone with the class.

Naruto sat on top of the desk in the classroom, looking at the students as Mizuki came back into the classroom with Sasuke smirking. Naruto shook his head no, shifting his gaze to the window. Sakura notice this and began stare at the window as well.

"Uzumaki-sama, what are you looking at?" Sakura asked.

"Wait for it." He whispered.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Her eyes widened as a black draped figure crashed into the window. The draped figure shifted, rolling out was Anko. She turned as faced Naruto, sticking a dango into her mouth.

"Gaki, we got a bastard to hunt." Anko said with a smirk as Naruto let out a laugh.

"And who might this be?

"An ex-ANBU officer by the name of Nori Kouno." Naruto gave everyone a smile and walked over to the window seal, pulling one leg over, "Well then let's go."

Naruto was tailing Anko across the roofs of houses in Konoha and businesses. He looked around noticing that the housing get old and more make shift. The people walking around were looking my shabby looking, tired and more homeless. He jumped to Anko's side pulling his hood down.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"The outer rim." Anko mumbled, "Home to nearly ninety percent of Konoha's civilians and criminals. Here, you either live by the rules or die by them."

"Why is it so ransacked?"

"Konoha is made up of twenty-five districts. One district makes up the whole Hokage estate, monument and tower. Four makes up the noble compounds and the academy. Those five make up the inner-inner rim, the next are five districted that belong got to the merchants, traders, the hundreds of guilds and the civilians houses for those who seat upon the council. That makes up the outer-inner rim. Those two rims make up the inner rim. The middle rim has five more districts that belong just to the civilians and the Civilian Guard Corps. Now the outer rim has ten, under developed, under managed and under supplied districted called the ten ghettos. Due to being the first to be destroyed in a war, the civilian council decides not to send aid to them, but send an unlimited supply of money to fund their projects in the middle rim. If you want to meet a group of people who can make perfect shinobi and will die for the village is here." Anko jumped down into a dirty street littered with trash and sleeping people, Naruto not far behind her, "His house is around here somewhere?"

"You still didn't answer the question." He said as they began to walk down what looked like a street.

"Would you spend money one rebuilding homes and shelter for a place that will be destroyed over and over again."

"No…but-"

"The civilian makes the choices for anything outside the inner rim. If a clan takes an interest, it falls out of the civilian's control, but who would." Naruto stayed quiet as he looked around.

"Any good Intel on the target?"

"He is a water user, a master of kenjutsu and has most of the outer rim memorized."

"Meaning he is going to be a bitch to capture."

"Hells yeah." Anko turned around a corner into dead-end. She looked around carefully at the dark infested windows for the target, "He chose here for a reason of some sort."

"Were in his home turf. The outer rim was made like a maze right." Naruto asked, "He could lose his followers here and kill them without any trouble."

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why were hunting him."

"Well, what did the guy say?" Naruto leaned against and shot out vender cart.

"That Nori was smuggling in Iwa nin using his house as the base. He was just there to make sure that nothing bad happens to them."

"What did the Tsuchikage have to say about this?" Naruto joked.

"Nothing…their rouge."

"Aw…now it all makes sense." Naruto stood up and pointed to the second floor building, "He's in there."

"Why would he?"

"The second window curtain keeps moving as if someone was watching us." Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out his trusty orb, "Let's see, what's inside." He gazed into it. Naruto searched around a cluttered hallway, up to a door. He looked to his right, then to his left before fazing through the door into the next room. Nori stood over a desk, mumbling words as he tossed papers aside.

"He's in there, looking for something, but in there."

"Gaki, you know with that orb of your, you can replace the whole tracking division." Anko walked up to the door, kicking it in as Naruto ran passed her in, she following behind him. They both came into the hall that Naruto was in. Anko pulled out a set of kunai's, preparing for a fight as Naruto walk down the hall. He came up to the door, set his foot against the wood and looked back to Anko, who gave him a nod.

Naruto kicked the door down, scaring the guy that stood behind it as Anko rushed in. Nori, turned around, grabbing his ninjato that was next to the desk. Nori was an old looking, his brown hair graying out as he wore his ANBU armor without the padding and mask.

"Heh…I take it that the loser got captured." Nori said with a toothy grin, "I knew he couldn't hold his tongue."

"Nori Kouno, Ex-ANBU agent." Naruto said as Nori nodded, "Wanted for aiding rouge nin into Konoha." Nori began to laugh as Naruto raised a brow, "What's funny?"

"You. You think that I care for what I done." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as Nori went on, "I know what I did, and I hope that what I did will aid the people of the ten ghettos." Anko let out a scoff as she walked up to him.

"You and every other loser here." Anko said, "The civilian council won't help out here."

"I know, that's why, me and my Iwa friends are going to start a civil war here, take over the council and force the Hokage to help."

"You want to start a civil war!" Naruto yelled, deep down inside, Naruto hated war as he was force to witness them, fight in them and force to choose sides in Kami's court. "A war will kill innocent people, and make more people homeless and on the street, what is the purpose of the fight?" Anko was in shock over Naruto sudden outburst.

"Heh…sacrifices must be made for the greater good. All must know what the true people of Konoha live like." Naruto eyes narrowed as he glared at him.

"Sacrifices, you are talking about innocent people, lives. Mothers, father, children. Families."

"Why do you care, you're a shinobi, killing people is part of your job." Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"No…you're wrong? I'm not a shinobi…I'm a **god of judgment!**" Naruto yelled as a blackish-red aura flowed around him. Naruto took a step, causing the ground to shake as the aura began to move like water around him, "**Meet judgment.**"


	5. Episode 5

**Here's chapter Five. i hope that i made the fight scene good, but considering my first time through, i have no false hopes.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you care, you're a shinobi, killing people is part of your job." Naruto closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.<p>

"No…you're wrong? I'm not a shinobi…I'm a **god of judgment!**" Naruto yelled as a blackish-red aura flowed around him. Naruto took a step, causing the ground to shake as the aura solidified into blades, "**Meet judgment.**"

* * *

><p>Anko fell to her knees, choking over the amount of killer intent that Naruto was pouring out. She looked up; looking at Naruto's backside, he became encased in darkness. Naruto jumped into the air, staying afloat as the black vaper like gas lift with him; spinning in a circle around him.<p>

"**Argh…**" Naruto yelled as he lashed out, the tentacles of darkness following. Nori dodge quick enough to escape the would have been painful attack, but crashed into the window behind him. The two story fall as nothing for the ex ANBU; as he landed on his feet. But the sight of the darkness covered Naruto flying out of the room gave his goose bumps.

"Water style; Water gun jutsu!" Nori yelled. Nori set off two shot of water, each targeting Naruto. Naruto brought his hands up to block, the darkness reacting around him, dispersing the water attack. Nori jumped back bringing his hands together in a quick, yet fast series of hands signs.

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" From the mess of water around them, a small dragon made up of entirely of water rose into the air. Naruto landed on his feet, the darknesfalling beside him in a star shape. Anko stood at the broken window, watching Naruto and Nori fight, trembling at the amount of energy Naruto was giving off.

"That…that not chakra," Her hand reaching to the mark on her shoulder, "T-t-that's…what he used."

"Heh…I'll let the first sacrifice be you," Nori said as he pointed his ninjato at Naruto, "Fetch." The dragon kicked up, dashing towards Naruto; who stood their glaring at the water beast. Nori looked surprised when the dragon fell to the ground, sending a wave of water everywhere.

"**Heh…that was weak,**" Naruto mumbled as he lifted his right hand, the blade aligning them with it, "**Judgmental pulse.**" The once blue orb of his was now cloud with black smoke, a red pulsing light emitting from it. Nori only had a few second to comprehend what Naruto said before being exploded backwards into a house. The explosion took out three square blocks of the ghetto, leaving Nori in a small crater. He struggle to get to his feet, gripping his sword hard as he stood. He was barely injured let alone even hurt at all form the attack, but somehow, Nori felt as if his life was barely hanging on a thread.

"W-what the hell was that?" Nori yelled as he took a step back.

"**Judgmental pulse" **Naruto said as the shadow like darkness uncovered his face, allowing Nori to see the bright yellow eyes and sadistic smirk on Naruto's face, "**An attack that forces you to the drink of death, setting you on the line of the living and the dead.**" Anko took a step close to the window so that she could hear more as Nori took another step back.

"Impossible! There is no way you can do that!" Nori yelled bringing his sword in front of him.

"**Kukukuku…you really think that piece of steel with do anything to me? You have to be shittin me.**" The darkness covered his face again as Naruto pulled one of the swords from the spinning circle around him, "**Judgmental blade.**" The shadow like blade shifted, to look like a guardless sword. Naruto took a step, breaking into a run as both him and Nori clashed blades. Sparks flew as Naruto pulled off, going for an up slash; Nori parried with it, lunging in. Naruto blocked with the flat side of his sword, as he pulled another one from the spinning circle slashing the top point of Nori's ninjato. Nori's eyes widened at the sight of his blade, but while he was distracted, Naruto stab him. Nori looked down, seeing his opponent's blade through him. He looked up as Naruto placed his left hand on his shoulder, pushing him away, pulling the blade out.

"Augh…w-w-what…how?" Nori mumbled as he stumbled back over a manhole cover.

"**Shut up and just die.**" Naruto mumbled. Nori let out a cough, blood shooting out; he dropped his ninjato on the ground as he pulled his hand together in the boar seal. The manhole shot up, sending him into the sky as the water beneath them shifted and moved up; forming a bed beneath him as he landed on it.

"Heh…better luck next time, rookie." Nori said as he fell into the hole. Naruto took a step to follow when Anko appear in front of him, her hand out to stop him.

"Gaki…I don't know what the hell you in right now, or what the hell you did to him." Anko started, "but with him injured like that, we can hunt him down a whole lot easier." Nartuo blinked, the darkness around him slowly dripping off as his blonde haired head showed to her.

"Define hunt?" Naruto asked.

"Me, you and maybe and Inuzuka and a few other will follow his trail. The sewers lead to the river outside the wall. I have already sent a team of ANBU there, so if he does come out; he's done for." Naruto let out a sigh as he dropped to his knees.

"Shit…how the hell does he do that on a daily bases." Naruto growled as he grabbed is stomach, "Divine Frenzy isn't what I thought I would be." He dropped dead on the ground, Anko kneel beside him.

"Damn Gaki…if that can drain you like this, I fear what can kill you." She pulled him over her shoulder and shunshin off to their house.

* * *

><p>Unknown place<p>

Naruto opened his eyes to see a white wall, ceiling and floor. He jumped to his feet, looking around his hands steadily on the handle of his Kyoketsu-Shoge. He made cautious movements, take each step slowly as he moved around the room he was in. Out of know where, a desk and chair appeared, followed by a dark haired man sitting in the chair. Naruto straightened up, as the man looked up at him.

"You better have a good reason for bringing me here Kaito?" Naruto asked as the man stood up.

"Of course I do Naruto," Kaito said, "You broke Kami's first law."

"Bullshit!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not kidding. The gods are having a field day with you stunt. Going into Divine Frenzy in a populated area, losing control over you divine chakra and better yet, spilling an innocent's blood." Naruto took a step back in horror.

"N-n-no...I couldn't have." Naruto dropped to his knees as he looked down, "I killed someone. Someone who was innocent." Naruto went into the fetal position, as his eyes began to water. Kaito let out a sigh, as he made his way over to the crying blonde. He took a seat next to him, pulling a scroll from out his pocket and held it in front of Naruto's face.

"Here, you third test hint." Kaito mumbled, "You did show intelligence; knowing you enemy and planning out his scheme, but your cunning is something you're going to have to ask the fiery mate of your about." Naruto looked up at the green boarder scroll, reaching out to grab it as Kaito stood.

"When did I take the test?" Naruto asked.

"You will always be tested Naruto, but when you pass the test is something I can't answer for you. Kami wants to see you when wake up; she said to bring that partner of you with you." Naruto nodded as Kaito vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto stood up, breaking the seal on the scroll and he unrolled it.

_Welcome to the third task/test_

_You survive this long, but fear I shall see. You next task/test shall include me. This is your only hint, so good luck._

_I can fly like a bird, not in the sky,  
>which can always swim and always dries.<br>I say goodbye at night and morning, hi.  
>I'm part of you. I follow and lead as you pass,<br>dress yourself in black, my darkness lasts.  
>I flee the light but without the sun,<br>Your view of me would be gone._

What am I?

_I am not you or the thing I am under. I am dark but only in the light. I am not visible in the darkness because I blend in. I am turned different ways at different times. I rotate around you and other things. _

_What am I?_

_Kami._

"Shit…a riddle." Naruto groan as he closed the scroll, "Mom, you are such a kid at time." Naruto gave a snap, opening up a gate back to his mind.

* * *

><p>Anko's Apartment<p>

Naruto stir as he opened his eyes to see the so familiar brown eyes staring down at him. He let out a groan as he rolled to his side, sitting up on the bed and looked over at her.

"Anko, you carried me back to the house?" Naruto asked as Anko nodded.

"Hell yeah, I can't lose you." Anko said with a smirk, "With out you, I'll be back to being the councils lap dog, and I'll have no one to tease Kurenai-chan with." Naruto let out a small chuckle as he stood up, he looked down to see his cloak missing along with his shirt.

"Anko…did you try to rape me in my sleep?" Anko blushed a little as turned her head away.

"Would you be made if I didn't?" Anko teased, "Because you were cute curled up in your little ball." Naruto just blushed as he made his way to the closet.

"Damn…all my white cloak is either dirty or caked in blood." Naruto mumbled as he pulled out a black cloak, "Kami is going to have a field day with me on this one."

"Why" Anko asked as she leaned against the closet door.

"Gods wear white; Demons wear black and Acolytes wear grey."

"So where does that place you since wear like every color?"

"No where, I neither a god nor a demon." Naruto answered as he opened up a gate, "Kami wants to see me, and you. You are to stay quiet unless spoken to and please refrain from making my life harder with Kyu-chan and Kami." He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her through.

* * *

><p>Kami's Court<p>

The double doors to the Kami's court stood over three stories, the court itself over looked the hundreds of planes that Kami controlled. Naruto let out a low whistle as he placed the palm of his hand against the cold, marble framed glass doors. He turned to face Anko, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Just open the damn door Gaki." Anko ordered as Naruto channeled chakra into the door. The sound of gears and levers echoed, as the door became transparent before vanishing. Naruto grasped her hand, pulling her into his step as he walked through the lone arch.

Anko's first thought of Kamis court was "Holy fuckin shit", taking a step back. Kamis court was little more that a court room; it was a mess hall. Chair's towering high into the sky, a pool of bluish-green water below them. God's and demon alike moving around on the floor as what she could see; a hundred and sixty-nine people sat in the chairs. The floating wisp of blue fire, giving the room an eerie bluish white glow. She looked over to Naruto, who had a stoic look on his face, as something landed in front of them. She turns to see purplish-black feet mere inches from her as she traveled up the leg to see the face of a dragon. He looked down at her, smoke blowing out its nostril as Naruto took a step in front of her.

"Drop the intimidation act Bahamut!" Naruto roared as the said dragon went up in smoke. Once the smoke clear, standing in the dragons place was a little hooded boy.

"Heh…still got my skills, crybaby." Bahamut said with a chuckle as he jumped up to his seat. As man in a white suit and waxy grey hair stepped in front of them. His eyes tired as he pulled out a clipboard.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked as Naruto let out a groan.

"No you lost soul; I'm here on business with my mother." Naruto answered.

"Oh…your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." The lost soul nods his head, turned to face the court. He cleared his throat, sticking the clipboard between his arm and torso.

"Uzumaki, Naruto stands before the court!" He yelled as the gods shifted in their seat, the demons rolling their eyes. The wondering souls all vanished, as the wisp of fire brightened, "The court shall be cleared and empty of all wondering souls as Kami conducts her trail!" He turned to Naruto, "You may speak." Naruto nods as he lets go Anko's hand and walked up to the pool of water, standing on its edge.

"Mother," Naruto said, looking at the tallest seat, where Kami sat, "Everyone." He gave a short low bow as he motioned for Anko to walk over to him, "This here is Mitarashi, Anko. My partner in the Elemental Nations." Anko gave a bow as Kami stood up in her seat, causing for Naruto to panic.

"My boy…strong, yet stupid." She mumbled retaking her seat, "you know why you're here?"

"The innocent soul that was spilt by my ignorance." Naruto answered, most of the gods were shock as the demon looked closer at him, "I know the punishment for such act?"

"Really now boy!" yelled a man a few seat from Kami, but just below hers itself. Naruto looked over at him, his fiery red hair blowing behind him as he fire charred cloths begged to be release from his over muscled body.

"Ifrit…yes, the punishment was made clear to me when I witness you lose you title years ago." Naruto spoke with venom to the fire god, his eyes glaring daggers.

"My mistake was made by your ignorance and petting judgment." Ifrit roared, "But I served my time and reclaimed my title."

"I can see that, but you still wear those charred robes of you fathers. Dressing as him, won't make you him." Naruto shifted his gazed back to his mother as Ifrit let out a roar, the fire in the room dancing wildly.

"Naruto-kun that was a cold shot there." Said a soft voice that Naruto would never forget. He looked over to the pale blue colored ice goddess sitting only a few feet from Ifrit, "I thought I taught you better than that?"

"You did Shiva," Naruto mumbled, holding his head down as he advert her gaze, "My anger will only drive those away and soon take control of my abilities."

"See, ifrit, does that look like a guy who can kill an innocent soul?" said a white haired man, "He can't even back talk Shiva in his anger."

"Shut it Ixion, we all knows that Shiva is the one person that anyone would not want to back talk to."

"Still, I say the boy poor judgment is one thing that makes him more human, than a god." Ixion said, looking over at Kami. Kami nodded her head in agreement as she looked over at Bahamut.

"So, Bahamut; since you kin decide to speak out of turn. What do you think of Naruto's punishment should be?" Bahamut let out a roar of a laugh as looked over at Naruto and Anko.

"I say, we kill his mate and make him suffer the lost that someone has because of him." Anko had shivers go down her spine as Naruto took a protective stance in front of her.

"Try it Bahamut, and my mother won't protect you from my wraith." Naruto yelled.

"You really think you can take me on. Boy!" Bahamut yelled, his wings already out.

"I don't think."

"That for sure." Ifrit mumbled.

"I know. And trust me; you don't want to fight me here."

"And why is that?" A fire storm kicked up around Naruto as a scarlet haired female stood against his back.

"Because you overgrown lizard," Said the girl, she took a step away, giving everyone a view of her nine lashing fox tail, "I, Kyuubi No Kitsune, Demoness and leader of the Kitsune's will stand with him. And trust me, when I back some one, all of the demon clan will follow." Bahamut let out a snort as he sat back in his chair. He crossed his legs and places his head in the palm of his hand.

"Let the boy keep his mate's, but I still think he need to suffer what the mother suffered." Kami took note on how quickly Kyuubi came to his rescue and how Naruto was eager to protect someone, even against a god.

"Anime, I know you don't like to take sides, but what do you think?" Anime, a pale man wrapped in bandages stood up from his seat. He looked down at Naruto, who was still glaring at Bahamut.

"Let him off." Was all he said as he retook his seat.

"Why?" Ifrit asked.

"Because, the boy is so close to finishing his trails, let him have that. But place his title on restriction. What's a god of judgment, if he can't even use it?" Everyone in the room began to nod, some broke into discussion as Kami turned to her siblings.

"Fate, Kira?" Fate was the first to respond as she stood from her seat.

"I second that motion. He's good enough without it, but let's places a limit on him. Monitor his actions." Fate said as she looked at Naruto, "I've seen the stuff he can do in the future and trust me, he will blossom into a killer if left uncheck; on restriction, he loses all control over it, thus losing the ability all together."

"She's right." Kira mumbled, "He needs his ability, but need to be watched carefully." Kami let out a sigh as she stood from her seat. She placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the blonde hair boy she raised.

"The court will be in recess for ten." She mumbled as the lost soul began ushering people out.

Naruto stood in the hall of the court, his head hung low as he repeatedly mumbled words. Anko was across from him, looking at her sad partner.

"So…what's wrong?" She asked, trying to cheer him up.

"Everything." Naruto mumbled, He looked up into her brown eyes with his sad bluish-green ones, "If I'm place on restriction; I lose my ability. If I have the limit; I'm only allowed so much at a time, but I can control them. Then, there's the actual punishment, which I may just die for my sin."

"Oh…but wouldn't you mother protect you?"

"No…Kami has to do what she thinks is right. So if I have to die, she will do. It may pain her to me die, but she will bear with it." Naruto looked over to the doors to the court, Kyuubi stood guarding them.

"So…you mated to the nine-tail fox demon?" Anko said with a smile, "Any other mates you have that I should know of?"

"Kyuubi was the only one." Naruto answered, "But it's not really a mate, it's more like an "I die; you die" Thing." The doors to the court opened, out step the many demons in rage as the lost soul step in front of him.

"You are needed." Naruto nodded, grabbing Anko's hand and walked in.

Naruto stood on the rim of the pool again, the room looked emptier without the demons, but the gods all had a calm, blank look on their faces as Kami stood up from her seat. She held out a scroll, that Naruto guessed had his sentence and punishment. She glided down to the floor and handed the scroll to the lost soul, who in hand broke the seal and unrolled it. He cleared his voice as Naruto closed his eyes, begging for a miracle.

"Uzumaki, Naruto; you a tried with the following. Murder of an innocent, failure to repent, and lots of control of your abilities. The court finds you; not guilty of lost of control, not guilty of failure to repent and….

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review.<strong>


	6. Episode 6

**Chapter Six. Well this is the last chapter i've update on the last one. So from here, everything will take time to think out. Naruto will be doing alot of traveling after this due to some problems. **

**Dislcaimer: i do not Own Naruto or Final Fantasy XII.**

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki, Naruto; you a tried with the following. Murder of an innocent, failure to repent, and lost of control of your abilities. The court finds you; not guilty of lost of control, not guilty of failure to repent and Murder of an innocent, the court finds you also innocent. The charges are there for dropped from your file." The Lost soul said; Naruto let out a sigh turning towards the court and gave a bow.<p>

"Gods, Goddess; I thank you for sparing my life in the court." Naruto said as Kami stood from her seat.

"Of course. Now about you next test?"

"Yes…all you gave me was a riddle of a hint. No date or time?" Naruto said as Fate came around next to her sister.

"The date and time for the test will be set a month form today. Allowing you time to solve the riddle and plan out what you think you are going to do." Fate said looking over at her sister, "You think that the old man would be ready by then?"

"Sure…he is our father after all. He should be ready." Kami gave Naruto a smile, "you may leave my son." Naruto gave another bow and turn to the door.

He walked down the hallway over to another set of doors that lead to the lower courts. Anko followed quietly behind him, looking at the many lesser gods and demons walking around. She speed up, grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Wait up Gaki, I have another question for you." Anko said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Naruto answered.

"What did you do to piss off that god in there?" Naruto came to a stop, his head held down as he looked over at her.

"That's a story; I really don't like to talk about. It's one of my most regrettable moments in my life."

"Your life, your only sixteen…what can be so bad that you regret?" Naruto turned to face her. His eyes were dark; the smiling expression on his face was gone.

"This wasn't the first time I killed someone in my rage. The first one was my…well my first girlfriend. He father told me to get away from her when he seen what I could do; I been came ferrous with him, I want to make him pay, but then my judgment ability decided to kick in. Ifrit arrived in time to stop me from killing her little sister. He took the blame, stating that he wanted to test my skills and arrived at the wrong time, lighting the place on fire." Anko took a step back, her back against the wall as she looked at him.

"But…then you…how…damn! You really are monster when angry." Anko said with a smile, "Now…if we can get you mad enough during those boring council meetings; we might have a better village." Anko let out a laugh as Naruto smiled a little.

"Yeah…but there would be a lot of blood…and fires." Naruto turned and pushed open a door, "come…we have a lot more to do before we part back to the Elemental country." He walked her in and took a seat on one of the white sofas, Anko sitting across from him.

"So…now that you know my actually weakness and what happens if, and I repeat, if I ever was to lose myself again. You are now needed to watch me. Make sure I don't snap, without reason and we still have to find Nori." Naruto said as Anko nodded.

"But, he can be anywhere. The ANBU lost him long before they arrive at eh sewer exit."

"Suna."

"What. Why?"

"He's best bet would to go to Suna or Iwa. If he wants to over through the Hokage, he will need a force to stand behind or with." Naruto pulled out a map as a knock landed on the door.

The door flew open, in walked two people; one was a tall lanky man with shoulder length black hair, the other was a female with waist length, braided white hair. Each had on the same outfit as Naruto. The Female carried a sword on her back; the guy had two guns strapped to his side. They came to a stop in front of Naruto, the girl glaring daggers at him.

"Raizo?" She mumbled as Naruto looked up at her.

"Benihime…Father Night-Rose?" Naruto said as his hands inched to his blades, "What brings my two equals to one place?"

"Heh…still a cocky motherfucker aren't you?" the man said.

"And here I was thinking that you couldn't swear? Father Night-Rose…what would the order think of such language?"

"Little of it I'm afraid. The order has no control over what I do as of now." Father Night-Rose walked over to the pool that sat behind Naruto, "I was given a message from one of you contacts in the Dimensional rift."

"From whom might I ask?" Naruto asked, turning to face his comrade.

"From a man who lives in Ivalice."

"The Marquis?"

"Yes." The father turned and pullled out a scroll, "The message was sent with up most importance. The messenger, well was killed after he handed it to me." Naruto walked over to the father, snatching the scroll from his hands. He took a seat on one of the benches, snapped the seal and began reading the scroll.

_The death of Ld. Rasler Hetos Nadradia was but one of many Tragedies to befall the Kingdom of Dalmasca._

_The Alt of hope that had surrounded H.R.M Princess Ashe's Wedding was now quite lost; Dalmasca had been set adrift, at the Mercy of History's restless Tides._

_At this Time, two Great Empires struggled for Dalmasca over Ivalice; Archadia in the East. Rozarria the West._

_The Invasion of the Kingdom of Nadradia was Archadia's first Step in its westwards March._

_With Lord Rasler's beloved Homeland consumed by Hell-Fires of War. It seemed clear the Archadia would soon mete out a like Fate to Dalmasca._

_The Fall of the Fortress at Nalbina tolled the Destruction of the greater part of Dalmasca Forces._

_A Counter-Attack was mounted by the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca, ever Brave and Faithful, but against the martial might of the Archadian Armies, they stood little Chance of Victory._

_Indeed, their Defeat was to be Absolute._

_Soon thereafter. Archadia came forward offering Terms of Peace, Or as one might put it, Terms of Dalmasca's Surrender._

_Lord Raminas. King of Dalmasca- and my Dear friend- had no Choice but to accept these Terms. It was, thus, only with Reluctance that he set out for Nalbina Fortress- now under Archadian Occupation- to affix His seal to the Emperor's Treaty of Peace._

_The King had scare departed His Royal City of Rabanastre when the Remnants of the Oder made their Return. And not a Moment too soon, for a terrible Revelation awaited them._

_The Treaty would be signed with Steel and Writ in royal Blood._

"Shit…damns it." Naruto yelled as he stood up. He looked over at Fate and Kami; who were standing by the door, then to Anko and Benihmie. Finally his gaze landed on Father Night-Rose.

"I need to go." Was all he said as made his way out of the room, "Father, take Anko back to the Elemental Nations, tell the Hokage I might be MIA for a few weeks. A month tops."

"And where are you going?" Kami said as she appeared in front of her son.

"To Ivalice. I have a day, maybe two to catch up with the recon forces." Naruto walked passed her, walking over to the armory. He slide the door opened and began to look around, "If the king's signs that treaty, all hope in Ivalice will be lost."

"With out you godly abilities, you would be nothing but a mere man." Fate said as she walked in behind them.

"Fine. I'll invoke the right of Shinigami. I'll give up a month of my immortal life to use my abilities for a month." Fate stood in shock at what Naruto said.

"I-I-I-I…fine." Fate waved her hand as Naruto let out a grunt of pain, "This better be worth the month you gave up." Kami and Fate walked out as Naruto went over to his cabinet. Inside sat a sword and a shield. The shield was highly advance for where he was going, but it would be need. The sword was a simple short sword with a bluish tinted blade. He walked out of the room and strolled passed the gods towards the dimensional rift site. He stood at the edge of the godly plain, looking for his target.

* * *

><p>Ivalice.<p>

Naruto walked slowly in the sewers of the Nalbina Fortress, trailing the recon group that was a head of him. The bluish sword of his was already stained with imperial guards blood, the water tainted red. He came to a gate, the group standing around. He walked up the small set of stairs as everyone turned to see him. Each had their hands on their swords.

"Stand down you lot." Said a raspy voice as Naruto turned his head.

"Captain Basch Fon Ransenburg." Naruto mumbled as he pulled his hood down.

"My Lord Uzumaki." Basch said quickly, bowing.

"Stop it. You know I hate formalities." Naruto walked closer to him, "An old friend once told me that they suck and are annoying."

"Yes…well let's just say that she came quiet use to them of late." Basch turned as a man walked up to them, a great sword strapped to his back, "This here is Vossler Azelas, Captain in the king's army."

"And the bastard that ruined a perfectly good night." Naruto mumbled as he glared at Vossler.

"I said I was sorry."

"Sure you did." Naruto looked over the people there, slowly counting a group of about ten well armed, but equally tired soldiers. "Any luck getting in?"

"None at the moment, but I think there's another way." Basch said as he went back to a man that was laid out on the floor.

"You there...can you hear me?" Basch asked as Vossler came up behind him.

"It's as I feared, their slowing us down."

"Do not say that. Not all of us here have longed battle. Some of us fight for our homeland." Vossler walked away as Naruto came up behind him, "your Name?"

"Reks Sir?" the man now named Reks said, "My names Reks."

"Good. Reks. You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole. Can you stand?" Basch held out his hand, helping Reks up, "You think you can still fight?"

"I'm fine sir."

"How old are you Reks?"

"Seventeen sir."

"Young." Basch mumbled.

'Bullshit!" Naruto yelled, "He's older than me."

"Family?"

"Only my brother Vaan." Naruto let out a low whistle as he walked over to the edge.

"We found them! Over there!" Archadian soldier yelled as they ran down the hall towards them.

"Basch get going." Naruto yelled, "I'll handle these lots." Basch nodded his head and moved out as Naruto pulled his sword out, the shield rotating as grew bigger, the first Archadian guard ran up, and clashed his sword against the shield. Naruto pushed him back, taking left swing of his sword, cutting the guard across the chest. Two more ran up; Naruto banged his shield against ones head, lunging the sword into the others chest. Basch could only watch in awe as Naruto took down the Archadian guards with little effort.

"So that's the proclaim Azure Blade of Busara." Basch mumbled as Naruto walked up beside him, "Such a sight it is."

"Yeah, too bad that I had to kill my brother for the right to claim it." Naruto walked over to Reks, giving him a glance, "Reks and you three, will stick with me and Basch. Vossler, you will take the rest up ahead, we will take care of any stragglers."

"Yes sir!" The group yelled as Vossler nods his head.

"At god speed." He turned and ran off. Naruto turned to his small group and gave his orders. They moved swiftly and quick.

The small encounters with guards were all they face on the way to the main fortress. Naruto stood, pulling his sword from out a guard's chest as he looked up into the sky.

"Captain?" Reks asked as Basch came beside Naruto.

"Prepare yourselves!" Naruto yelled, "Enemy Air Cutter." In the air was an Archadain Air Cutter, he balanced in the glow of the moon before sweeping down towards them. Naruto pulled out his sword, as the air cutter came to ground level, unleashing a wave of bullets. Naruto maneuver through them, coming up underneath the vessel and deliver a great slash. The thing just wobbled, before unleashing another wave. The cuts and slashes the group made wear doing little damage, Naruto was down to his last bits of energy. He looked over a t Basch and gave him a nod.

"Do it." He said falling to his knees, his sword holding him up. Basch walked passed them, channeling his energy into a ball of blackish-bluish-green color. His quickening attack did the last bit of damage to the vessel as it took to the sky.

"Hurry and move into the fortress." Naruto yelled as more guards came out, "I'll deal with them." Naruto went though some simple hand signs Drawing in his breath before unleashing his attack, "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" He let out his breath of fire, taking the shape of a dragon, it moved quickly, reducing the guards' of ashes and a pile of steel.

"vossler!" Bashed yelled out as he looked around.

"He's long gone Basch." Naruto said, "He has either fallen, or taken a turn for the worse." Reks came up from behind them.

"Is his majesty unharmed?"

"No, the dumbass will agree to an unfit peace treaty and an unconditional surrounded" Naruto said with a smile.

"They wouldn't dare touch him until the wax on his seal is dry."

"But if we arrive after his signed the treaty?"

"Then…Archadia won't have to worry about a war with Rozzaria." Naruto mumbled. He turned to Basch, "I'll take the young one, go ahead and try to stop the signing." Basch nodded, running ahead as Naruto gave Reks a look.

"Reks…is there anything you would like your brother to know? In case you don't make it out here alive?" Reks was taken by Naruto's statement, but thought a little.

"Yeah…if want to know, that I still love him, and I hope to see him once more, maybe thing time with our parents. Why do you ask my lord?" Naruto gave him a shy look before answering.

"Because, I have this gut feeling, that somehow, one of us isn't going to make it. If I don't. Than Archadia will feel the full wraith if Busarian Republic and we top both the Rozzarain and Archadian Empires in man power and Navel Fleets." Both walked slowly up the stairs to the top. Little resistance was faced.

Reks ran a few feet ahead of Naruto, pushing the double doors that stood in his way open a little. Naruto came up behind him, peeking between the cracks to see inside. Kings Raminas, sat limp like in a throne. Naruto's enhanced sight got a closer look, seeing the blood slowly drip form his wrist. Reks ran in, strait into Basch.

"Captain?" Reks said before feeling a sharp pain to his chest. He looked down, seeing a dagger sticking out of his chest, "C-c-captain?" Reks stuttered as he fell to his knees.

"kukuku…not bad of Noah?" Naruto said as he walked in slowly, "And I take Basch is being held up some how?"

"Who are you?" the now named Noah asked, pointing the dagger at Naruto.

"My, you brother must of spoken of me? No? Oh well." Naruto reached to his side and pulled out a kunai, "Sorry, but I have a message to give to someone." Naruto threw the kunai at Noah, who in response dodged. He turned to look for the kunai as Naruto came in front of him. His knee went straight into his stomach, making Noah kneel. Naruto jumped next to Reks, pulling him over his shoulder, "Heh…stay with me Reks." Naruto whispered. Reks looked up at him, his eyes slowly closing.

"My…Lord." Reks whispered as Naruto took off out of the room. Naruto came to the railing of the starts, use it as a spring board and took to the sky, falling down over thirty flights of stair. Holding Reks with his right arm, Naruto used the left arm to pulling up the air, making some more resistance as he came to a crashing land. A crater formed from where he stood. He let out a grunt, cursing at himself for such a dumb move. He looked up to see Noah standing, looking over the rail at him.

"Seize them!" He barked. Ten guards came running from behind him down the stairs as more came from each flight. Naruto just grinned as reached into his coat pocket, pulling out an explosive tagged kunai. He tossed up into the air, jumped back behind the doors as they shut. He could only laugh as a series' of explosions went off right after another. You see, while Naruto was fall, he let out his entire arsenal of explosive note, them sticking to the rails, walls, stairs and even the ground.

Naruto carried Reks all the way to the point in which they first met. Reks getting heavier to carry and the guards weren't making it easier. Naruto laid him against the wall, taking a break he looked over at him.

"Hey...kid?" Naruto said as Reks let out grunt, "I know your hurt and all, and I know you want to see your brot-."

"Leave me." Reks coughed as he groans in pain.

"Ther. Do you really want me to?" Reks let out a cough, hacking up blood as he turned to face Naruto.

"M-m-my lord. Tell my b-b-(_cough)_-other that I served my county well in battle." Naruto just nodded as Reks fought to stand, "D-d-do you any more of them e-e-explosive things?" Naruto nodded, pulling out ten of them.

"Here, let me stick them on you." Naruto placed them carefully, "I'll rig them to go off in ten minutes."

"O-o-okay. I'll fight w-w-who ever come a-a-after you." Reks said before coughing up more blood, "Get o-o-out of here." Naruto nodded his head. He took a step back; gave Reks a silent prayer before running into the sewer water, leaving a trail of splashes behind him.

Naruto was about a half-mile from where he left Reks when he heard the explosion, making him trip as he came around to the exit. He stepped out into the blistering moon light desert. He reaches behind himself, pulling his hood up over his head as he made his way to Rabanastre.

It was a two day journey; Naruto was tired, exhausted and hungry. He came to the cities gates, exiting the Estersand upon it sight. There was a group of people stand at the gate, from where he stood he could only mumbled a single word. Wives. He worked his way to the group, his head down until he was with them. He reached up, pulling his hood down looking at them before giving them the bad news.

"The resistance force sent to aid your king was killed." He said softly, "You king and my dear friend was among the casualties there. I am sorry for all your losses." What Naruto didn't know, was the small teenage blonde boy with his female friend; he was taken aback by the fact that his brother was killed.

A single Dalmascain guard came running up to the crowd. He walked over to Naruto and handed him a note before running off to his post. Naruto looked at the note before let out a groan before walking to the royal city.

Naruto stood outside a set of doors, leaning against the stain glass window. He had his head down, looking at eh floor when the door opened. Out walked a blonde haired female in a black satin dress. She gave Naruto a glare as he stood up. Her movement was quick, the sound of the slap echoed through the hall as she glared at him.

"I have a feeling I deserved that somehow?" Naruto said with a smile. She gave him another slap as she turned and walk away towards the window, "Ashelia." Naruto mumbled, "What did I do?"

You forgot." She said coldly.

"What?"

"My. Wedding. Damn. It!" She turned and glared at him, "You promised me that you would return in time to be there. What was so important that you could come?" Naruto let out sigh, looking out the window.

"I…was busy with my family." She only nodded, "your father didn't make it."

"I figured."

"Archadia move here."

"I know."

"Any plans?"

"You."

"Me?" Ashes walked next to him, grabbing his hand, resting her head on his shoulder, "You are still my foxy prince. I'll go with you to Busara. You said it was lovely thing time a year." Naruto let out a sigh as she began to sob, "I still would like to see that fames ocean garden you boasted about." Naruto just nodded as He pulled her close to him. She buried her face into his chest, unleashing the blockade of tears she had since he walked into the palace. It was going to be a long night for Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>So now that i've caught up on everything, i will like tosee some big reviews to set me straight. If you have any request for what Naruto should do, or see, please tell me. No leave a review.<strong>


	7. Episode 7

**Alright, sorry for the long wait for this story. Do you know how hard it is to find the pre-game infomation for Final Fantasy XII. I mean, i look through everything i had on the game. But lickly i had my contact and help going through Square Enix Archives. So Here is the next update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy XII. i work for Square Enix, but i dont own the game.**

* * *

><p>Anko stood in front of Sarutobi in his office. The pile of paper work was pushed aside as the Hokage rubbed his temple in ache. Anko had returned just a few hours ago without Naruto beside her. The news of Naruto heading off somewhere worried him. He knew the council was going get whiff of this, and the feeling of something bad happing.<p>

"So…let me get this straight," Sarutobi mumbled as he rubbed his pounding temple, "You left Naruto to go do something that we have no understanding of."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Anko said with a smirk, "The gaki said he had to do it, so I let him. Besides; that overprotective mother of his has an eye on him."

"Okay and the young man that dropped you off at the gate were?"

"I don't know. Naruto said little to nothing about him but his name."

"And it is?"

"Father Knight-Rose."

"A priest. Is he a Jashinist?"

"I don't know? He and another named Benihime were talking to him."

"About what I might ask?" Anko shrugged, causing for the Hokage to let out a groan of frustration.

"Something about a place called Ivalice and so war between empires or something. Naruto seemed kind of mad about the whole thing."

"Are we in any trouble because of this war?"

"No…Naruto said that they war was in a whole different dimension than ours." Sarutobi gave her a questioning look, "Okay, we all know how he can move through time and his little portal jump trick and all."

"Yes."

"Well, it seems that Kami's Court has a large portal. Naruto went to use it. Where he, I don't know, but I can tell you that in a month's time he will return."

"Okay…You are dismissed Anko," Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, "But please refrain from causing problem for the time being. I'm finally getting the council to agree with me on something." Anko gave a bow before leaving the Hokage Office.

Anko sat at her favorite Dango shop, munching on those notorious dango's that's she loves. She looked up to see her best friend's staring down at her.

"Yes Kurenai and Hana-chan?" Anko said with a smile.

"Where is he?" Hana barked getting in Anko's face.

"Who?"

"The blonde headed Sex god!" Hana growled. Anko let out a laugh as she set her food down beside her.

"You…want Naruto as well."

"Me, you, Kurenai, half the older female ninja force along with most of the civilian population." Hana reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a magazine, "look, in Play Kunoichi." Anko snatched the magazine from the female Inuzuka's hands and flipped through the pages, "look. The list of Konoha's hottest men." Anko eyes went down the list and back up.

"Holy shit! Naruto tied with the Yondaime. Hell, he knocked Kakashi down a few ranks." Anko said with her eyes wide, "And I live with him! Yes…I know what I'm tagging soon."

"What the hell! I called him!" Hana barked.

"What ever, he's going to see me anyways. You can have seconds." Anko said with a laugh. She stood up and began walking down the crowded market road, "Hmm…maybe a threesome would raise his rank a little more."

* * *

><p>Naruto stirred in his sleep, rolling a little to the left and off the bed. He jump awake at the hard impact; rubbing his eyes as he looked around. He sat in a clutter of blankest and sheet in only a pair of black boxers in a royal bedroom. He let out a groan as he stood, rubbing his back. He walked over to the bay type window and looked out at the busy city of Rabanastre, letting out a loud yawn as the door to his room opened. He turned to see one of the many natives of Ivalice, a copper hair Viera in a white gown.<p>

"Master Uzumaki," she said, "Are you okay?" Naruto turned and scratched the back of head nodding,

"Yeah Yin, I just fell out the bed." Naruto gave her a wide smile.

"Okay. Mistress Ashe has been up already. She asks that you join her in the foyer."

"Okay, tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes master Uzumaki." Yin walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Naruto let out a groan as fell to his knees, gripping his stomach.

"Fuck…did it have to kick in now!" He yelled as he made his way to the small bathroom that was connected to the room. He looked in the mirror, noticing the sigils the scared his face and body, "At least they waited till after I was done with fighting, because this is going to be a pain the ass real soon." Naruto mumbled before letting out a scream in pure pain. He fell to his knees again, panting as the sigils carved their way into his skin. He let out another scream, crawling his way to the door as the pain finally seemed to give way. He heard a small giggle as he looked up to see a light brown haired Viera standing over him in a black gown.

"Yang? How much did you hear?" Naruto asked.

"All of it. Does Master need a healer?" Yang asked.

"No…I'm good now." Naruto stood, stretching the new scars on his body, "now if you don't mind. I will like to get dress in private, not that I don't like the company." The Viera gave a nod, walking out the room as Naruto went to stand over the bed. The sigils blending in with his natural skin tone.

Naruto made his way down the small set of stair onto the foyer, where Ashe stood, looking out into the gardens of the palace. Naruto came behind her, to stand next to her and gave her a small smile. Ashe returned the small as she looked back off into space. They stood like that for a few minutes, until Ashe turn to face him.

"Take me to Busara." She ordered.

"What! Why!" Naruto stuttered.

"Because, staying here brings too much pain."

"But your people?"

"Can live without me for a while. I need a vacation and time to think. Please…take me; I know your people are still in a civil war with each other, but I know your people will protect me from the Archadian Empire." Naruto stood in shock as Ashe told him what she wanted to do.

"Okay, but we have to leave tomorrow."

"Today!"

"No…my ship still needs repairs. You try flying through Archadian fleets and not get shot at? You can come with me to check on the progress. It helps to get out of the house and I still owe you that lunch date." Ashe let out laugh as she walked away from him.

"That was over three years ago."

"Better late than never." Naruto said with a smirk, "And, you get to witness the city from outside the walls of the palace." Ashe nodded her head as Naruto took her hand, "Then let's go, my Princess."

Naruto and Ashe stood in the Aerodome Hanger Nine. Ashe had a shock looked on her face as She looked from the Airship to Naruto and back. Moogle moved in and out of the airship as Naruto walked over to one asked about the repairs.

"In time Kupo…I estimate another day Kupo." The moogle said as Naruto gave it a smile.

"You…stole an Archadian fighter Airship." Ashe said with shock as Naruto nodded, "Is that why you were shot at."

"Well, it is a prototype. YPA-GB47 fully suited after me and a friend scrapped it. The Strahl, a force to be reckoned with in the sky."

'And this is your Airship."

"No…I paid for the parts to be built and added, but it belongs to a friend." Naruto walked over to the on ramp, "come…I need some gil from my stash is still on the ship." Ashe took a step back, "What's wrong?"

"You…took an Archadian fighter ship. I-I-I-I don't want to be anywhere near it." Naruto let out a sigh, walking up the ramp to return a minute later with a small pouch, "Okay then, let's go before he returns and starts yelling at me again." Ashe just nodded following behind Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi sat quietly behind his desk; working out the one true evil in the world. Paperwork. The day was still young and the many shinobi that served him were out and about. He let out a sigh pulling out his pipe as the door to his office opened. In walked the three dreaded elders that were to advise him in his work.<p>

"Yes," He said in a low tone, picking up a file, pretending to read it over.

"Anko has been back in the village for nearly two weeks now." Koharu began, "Where is that blasted demon brat at?"

"Yes, I've been wondering the same thing Sarutobi?" Danzo said, making his way to a set of chairs in the office. Sarutobi just let out a frustrating sigh, setting done his current paper work.

"Look. Naruto is off doing what his has to do for his people. I can't stop him for doing it as it ties to his family."

"And what family is this?" Homaru spat, "The demon spawn shouldn't be even allowing a family. And about this family? Where does his loyalty lies?"

"With us!" Sarutobi roared, "I have seen to it myself where he is at?"

"Then we should send a team of ANBU to look after his. Making sure he doesn't change sides."

"No Danzo. I will not have him followed like some little kid."

"Then I shall." Danzo said, "Where is he?"

"No where." Sarutobi mumbled, "He is with his family. Leave at that."

"He could be telling these so called family secrets of the village! We should have him followed, if not at least know where his location is at!" Sarutobi let out a growl as he stood from his chair.

"You three." He roared pointing at his advisers, "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Office!

* * *

><p>"<p>

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he got his first gaze of bright light reflecting off the white ceiling. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, wincing when his hand ran over the nice tender bump on his head.

"Fuck!" He cursed, "Who the hell says taking one to the head should be shot."

"So your awoke finally?" Said a voice to Naruto's right. Naruto turned his head to see a tall, fancy dressed man with slick back brown hair.

"Ffamran…ugh I should have guessed." Naruto stood, dusting himself off, "What the hell did you do this time to get me tied up in you trouble?"

'Not much really." The now named Ffamran said with a chuckle, "Just exploring, trading secrets, you know; the daily life of a sky pirate."

"Sure? So do you know where the hell we at?" Naruto gave the room they were currently standing in a glance over, "It doesn't look like the normal prison cells of Dalmasca and it has a certain Archadian feel to it."

"Really, because we're still in Dalmasca if I remember correctly. Well, to tell you the truth we're under it." Naruto let out a sigh, as he mumbled about "a good for nothing Archadain."

"What do you remember, you know before you were knocked out."

"Uh…I and Princess Ashe were-."

"You know the Princess?"

"Yeah…were kinda friends. Back to what I was saying; Princess Ashe and I were returning from out date. We made it back to the palace, but when I walked into my room…well blank, I'm here with you."

"Some one gave you a good knock on that think skull of yours."

"Shush…someone's coming."

The door to the cell opened, in walked a man in Dalmascain armor, behind him was a Viera. The man pulled her in by her hair, throwing her to the ground before walking out. Naruto ran over to her, helping her up as Ffamran walked over to the door.

"At bit harsh aren't they?" he commented as Naruto help the Viera onto her feet.

"Yes, but I think it time to go." Naruto mumbled, making his way over to the door after making sure the Viera could stand, "Hmm…someone coming?" Naruto motioned for the two co-prisoners to get back. The door made a slow creak before in walked three guards. On held a sword as the other two had spears. The sword bearing guard took a look around, finding only two of the three prisoners that capture.

"Hey…where's your friend?" the guard yelled. Ffamran just pointed behind him. The guard turns to get a fist to the helm. Naruto dropped the first guard; the other two came in as he swept his right leg into the air, round house kicking both guards. Naruto kneeled beside them, looking over the armor.

"Archadian…troops." Naruto mumbled as turned to look at his partner, "Any idea on how to evade them?"

"None…but what are three Archadian soldiers doing in Dalmasca?"

"I can tell you." The Viera said softly. Naruto turned to look at her as Ffanram gave her a questioning look.

"Okay, tell us."

"It was one of the Judges; he led a platoon of soldiers into the city at the dead of night to capture the princess. You two are mostly likely extra damage. You" She pointed at Naruto, "Is because you are close to the princess and also the prince of an even stronger empire." Naruto just let out a scoff as he picked up the sword, swinging it in his hands,

"Should have known." He opened the door and took a step out, "We have little time to talk right now. So let's figure out a way to escape and be free of this damn place." He tosses one of the spears to Ffamran, "you can use it right?"

"It's not my style."

"I don't care for style, only survival."

"Okay sheesh." He turned to the Viera, "So what's your name?"

"Fran." The Viera said taking the spear from out the ground and followed after Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi and Anko sat across from each other; both were discussing the topic of what to do with Naruto once he returned. Anko stated that she would want him to join her in the preparations on the Chunin exams in a few months. Sarutobi wanted him to take on a team, to help settle him in better. They both had reasons fort eh blonde, but what they ended up talking about was how the Council were going to make things nearly impossible. As if on cue with their conversation, the three advisers, plus Haru Haruno. All four of them stood, Haru holding a scroll in his hands.<p>

"Sarutobi-san." Haru started.

"Yes council men Haruno?" Sarutobi answered.

"We of the civilian council came to the conclusion that Jonin Uzumaki Naruto; if not returned to the village in a week time shall be ranked as a missing-nin. This came to a pass with the total vote's civilian along with the three advisers."

"You wouldn't dare?" Anko asked, snapping her head around.

"Yes we do snake whore." Haru snapped, "We have more important things to do, and if that demon spawn doesn't return then we will mark him as a traitor."

"Under what grounds?" Sarutobi asked.

"Under the grounds that he is not doing his duties as a Jonin, and serving his village."

"That's bull shit!" Anko snapped.

"No its not; it what his kind is suppose to do."

"And what is his _kind_?" Sarutobi asked.

"A Jinkurriki; our jinkurriki and as so, he serves the village before anything." Haru and the three advisers walked out of the office, leaving a stomped Anko and Sarutobi.

* * *

><p>The wall before the three escapees came to a crumbling crash in front of them. Naruto stood behind the wall, his right fist out as left held close to his chest. Ffamran and Fran stood in awe as Naruto relaxed. He turned to face them, picking up the sword that lay at his side.<p>

"Were under the palace; in the dungeons." Naruto mumbled.

"How do you know?" Ffamran asked. Naruto gave him a look as they began walking through the stone cavern layer.

"The princess and I use to use these routes to escape the boring political meetings." Naruto motioned for them to walk behind him. The group turns into a narrow corridor, crowded with armored guards.

"Well that was a wrong turn." Naruto chuckled as he pulled the sword up, "but to put them all here, in a single narrow corridor."

"So, how do we get through them?" Ffamran asked.

"Easy." Naruto planted the sword into the ground; his hands were beginning to encase themselves in fire, "Leave it to me." Naruto dropped into a low stance, his fist out stretched. He took off like a rocket in a storm, leaving twin trails of fire behind him. The guards, surprise turned to see Naruto standing on the other end of the hall, his right arm stretched out. Naruto gave a snap. The hall was lighted on fire, the flames crawling up the wall, dancing around the floor. Ffranram and Fran both took careful steps across the fire hall. When they came close enough, Ffamran let out a yell, snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"What in the hell are you?"

"Not human, not god, and not demonic." Was all Naruto said, walking away, "We need to hurry."

"Why" Fran asked, catching up with him. Naruto gave her a side glance, turning down another hallway.

"Because, the longer I'm not with the princess; the worst she can become." Naruto answered, "Princess Ashe is the only thing standing in Archadia's way on imperializing Dalmasca." They came to a huge gate; behind it was a mass of guards, "My fucking god! What is it with my luck of finding a fucking gate?"

"What's wrong with the gates?"

"Everything. First the Nine Gates of Hell; then Kami's Court Gate, then the thirteen gates of life, now this fucking gate!" Naruto let out a huff of air, Ffamran and Fran both were looking at him with an awkward face, "Fuck this." He yelled.

"We can go around you know."

"We can?" Naruto asked. Ffamran and Fran both pointed to another corridor.

Naruto, Fran, and Ffamran were sprinting through the busy Bazaar of Dalmasca, Naruto hoping over people as they came the fountain in the middle of the mighty city. Naruto turned to look at the palace in the far distance, then to his company.

"Both of you, head to the Areodome and prepare the ship." He began to jog in the direction of the palace, "I have a princess to rescue." Fran and Ffamran nodded the group of three departed ways.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. I hope its to your liking. i will most likly change thing this chapter some time in teh future, but we would come to that when it comes. Please leave a review.<strong>


	8. Episode 8

**Alright people, finally an actual update from me. Yeah! Sorry for the long extended no show for the story; try joining the military and find the time to write. So, yeah...I'm going to make a few changed to the story as it goes, but keep it within the the final fantasy realms. Let me know if theirs anything you would like me to add. Keep in mind, I haven't played all of the Final Fantasies, so bare with me if I get things wrong.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the madness that creates this story.**_

* * *

><p>The palace doors slammed open, the Archadian guards only had a split second to react before Naruto unleashed a wave of fire into the quiet hall. Naruto slowly walked into the palace, wiping the oil from his lips with his right hand; his left still holds the bright flames dancing around his palms. A guard was lucky to block the fire attack, but wasn't as he became Naruto's target.<p>

"Where is the Princess?" The guard just stuttered over his words, trying not to break down.

"W-w-w-with Judge M-m-m-Magistrate Garbranth." Naruto gave the guard a smirk as he brought the flaming left hand close to his face.

"Location?"

"U-u-u-upper tower." Naruto dropped the guard. He stood over the charred bodies of the others, reaching into his kunai hoister to pull out a few kunai's, "Y-y-you're not going to k-k-k-kill me." Naruto gave him a glare from behind his back.

"No. You're going to be my way into the tower." Naruto's speed was quick as he had the guard up and in front of him; a kunai to the throat, "Walk and speak when I tell you." The guard obeyed, taking slow cautious steps with Naruto behind him.

Ashe sat on her bed, her arms and legs crossed. She was giving the ten guards that were watching her; a death like glare. During her day out of the palace, a group of armored people attacked them. When she recovered; Naruto was nowhere to be found and she was being held hostage in her own room. For what seemed like forever, she was watched as the now known Archadian guards walked around her palace. She was already spoken to the leaders of the group. A judge Magistrate Zecht and Judge Magistrate Garbranth; both were said to be leading a group of Archadian solders into the palace from underneath. She was not a happy camper as the doors to her room opened. In walk a sweaty, struggling guard.

"Zander what's wrong?" asked one of her ten guards.

"B-b-behind Me-argh!" The Guards dropped to the floor as a darken figure stood over him.

"You didn't listen to my rules." He flipped the kunai over in his hand; He took a step into the dim lights of the room, revealing the whisker mark face of the blonde haired demi-god prince. Naruto embedded the kunai into the first guard that came at him, swinging his leg up to side kick the next guard. He gave Ashe a quick smile before slamming his palm into the face of the last guard; burning it clean off.

"Took you long enough!" Ashe huffed; walking passed him out of the room.

"Hey! You know it is hard to escape a prison when they don't want you out." He replied, trailing behind her; "Besides it's not like anything bad happened yet."

"Yeah yet." She turned to look at him; "but that doesn't mean something wasn't going to happen."

Ashe and Naruto came running out the palace into the courtyard. Coming to a step they were stared down and blocked by a mass of Archadian soldiers. Reaching behind to grab the hilt to his sword; he pulled it out in a reverse grip. Taking a step to stand between Ashe and the soldiers; He gave them all a low growl. Ashe stood in awe at the work what Naruto was doing; watching him perform a bloody dance with his sword. When the last of the Archadian guards fell lifelessly on the ground; he turned to look at her with a fox like smile.

"Well; my hime shall we continue?" holding his hand out; she took it and followed behind him. Sliding down the plaza stairs and into the main city plaza. Looking around, Naruto tried to find the way back to the Areodome; and hopefully Fframram was still there.

The two of them slide across the polish floor of the aerodome, seeing a few moogles leave from the port that linked to the airship in which Naruto was heading for. Naruto let out a hard sigh, pushing Ashe in front of him, before turning, letting go a violent stream of fire from his palms. A few Archadian guards went down, burnt to a crisp in their armor; as the other jumped over them, baring spears for an attack. Naruto narrowed his eyes, stomping his right foot as a section of the ground shot up, creating a wall between them. Ashe let out a gasp; covering her mouth in shock.

"What type of Magicks are you using?" She asked, walking down the port towards the airship. Naruto came up behind her; shaking his hand of the flames.

"Not Magicks, it's a more complicated form of power." He says, looking down at his hand; "My time is almost up, lets hurry." Ashe gave a nod, seeing the Strahl in the distance. Naruto gave a nod, seeing Fframram standing at the deck with a gun in hand. He gave a soft whistle for them to come over, handing Naruto his sword and shield before climbing on board himself, giving one last shot at a guard.

The Strahl broke through Dalamascian Airspace and into the skies; Fran piloting for the most part. Fframram took his seat, changing control to fly them low over the desert sands as Naruto tending to some of Ashe's cuts and bruises. Ashe let out a faint sigh, before breaking down into tears. The whole thought of her losing her kingdom, her people and for the most part; her dad finally caught up to her in the long run. Naruto sat across from her, bandaging the cuts on her arm; letting her rest her head against his shoulder. He began to rub her back, letting her cry into him once more.

"It's okay Ashe…everything is okay." He says, looking over to the cockpit window. Ashe let out a sniffle, rubbing her nose on his shirt; "I know you're not cleaning your nose on my shirt?" Ashe let out a small laugh.

"Im fine…really whiskers." Ashe said, wiping her eyes of tears; "Where are we going?" Naruto looked over at Fframran who in reply shrugged his shoulder; "Really, no idea?"

"Will find a place soon enough princesses, just wait." Fframran mumbled, dipping the Strahl to the left over some mountains.

"Busara. Take her to Busara." Naruto said; "she can hide among my people there or whatever."

"And what of you?" Fframran asked.

"I have a meeting with the gods, and an answer to my issues." Naruto went over to the cabins, climbing into a bunk for rest; "Wake me when were over the ocean." He said before closing his eyes to sleep.

_**Dream/Foresight**_

_The sound of thunder echoed through the skies as rain poured down upon the village of Konoha. The storm has been happening for the past few days and the streets were starting to flood with water. Tsunade stood on top of the Hokage office, her eyes looking to the sky as it rained. The sound of the thunder shock the foundation of the building as lightning lashed out violently. She winced a little at the sudden lightning, looking over to Jiryaya and Kakashi as they stood behind her. They each had a feeling of sudden doom upon them, but only one was able to speak. Sasuke came up onto the roof, a smug look on his face as he spoked._

"_Looks like the storm isn't going to stop." He said, taking a spot by the rails; "Looks like we pissed the goods off." A smirk never leaving his face as he spoke. Kakashi let out a scoff, looking out at the pouring rain._

"_More like you did." He mumbled under his breath. Looking at the dancing lightning storm. The booming sound of thunder shook the building once more._

"_Please, it was the villages fault for keeping that monster here without a leash. I did the village a favor and killed it; like the fucking beast it was."_

"_And damned us all." Jiryaya snorted; "Naruto did say that with his last breaths."_

"_Don't you dare say his name." Sasuke turned to look at the toad sage; "He died the day that monster was sealed into him. Lightning lashed out once more, carving a trench into the ground around the village._

"_We angered the Gods." Tsunade mumbled; "Naruto warned us about this."_

"_What can the gods do to us?" Sasuke asked with his arms out; "We are the most powerful village around! We are undefeatable! I am undefeatable! Immortal!" He yelled._

"_Immortality is a lie man use to make themselves sound strong." Said a voice. All four heads turn towards it, seeing a shadowing figure sitting on the rail._

"_Who are you?" Sasuke asked his sharingan activating._

"_You should know." It said as lightning struck again, revealing his face._

"_What? How! Your suppose to be dead!" Sasuke yelled. The person let out a laugh, rolling his eyes before looking out into the village._

"_And here comes the Calvary, all armed and ready for war." It said as lightning struck once more. _

_Far beyond the gates of Konoha lightning struck the ground, building up a cloud of dust around it. Kneeling were five people, clad in armor and wearing white cloths, one rose its head, letting blond locks of hair fall down as its dark blue eyes glowed in the rain. In a domino effect, they all rose to stand take a loose stance as they all looked around. The blond hair one reach behind its back, pulling out a long broadsword as it began glow with blue energy. Another one moved, this one having long braided black hair; from its hands feel a pair of chains with loose multiple pairs of sickles at the end of them and green electricity. Then another began to crack their knuckles, its short brown hair sticking out from its helmets; before it thrust its hands out along with two silver and blue gauntlets appeared over its hands and forearms. It was following close by another with silver pigtails who held a bow in hand made up of wind and fire, its eyes looking around. And the last one, whom was holding a sick looking scythe made up of a person's spine, veins and muscles. The blond one spoke, with authority and confidence._

"_These little ninja's want to play god." It said in a feminine voice; "I will give them a god." She said as lightning struck again and behind her stood a large mass of gods and goddess; "Tear this village down to the ground, and leave none of them alive." The other gave a nod, all walking pass her with weapons drawn; "forgive me my Naruto-kun…but…they crossed a line I cannot live with." She said as a tear dripped from her eye._

_In the distance, one could see lines of formation. Shinobi and Kinuochi alike taking up arms in defense of their village. A man stood in front of them, his blood red hair taking a beating from the rain as he peered out into the surrounding forest, to his left was a old man who was well beyond his year floating a tad bit off the ground. Behind him stood a tall, muscular man with blond cornrows who was acting as a lightning rod for the storm above him. And just next to him was a woman, her long auburn hair and lustful looks gave most shinobi something to fight for. A few seconds passed when something hard fell to the ground around them, Tsunade stood from the dust cloud, ready to fight._

_Thirty minutes went by, only thirty minutes and half of the village was in flames. A colum of fire shot into the sky as something flew by it, letting out a more flames into the village. Tsunade jumped back, skidding across the dirt, sporting a few burns marks and cuts. A person came floating down wielding a broadsword in one hand and ball of cosmic energy in the other. They exchanged a few looks before attacking each others with brute force. _

_It sounded like building coming down upon each other, along with cries of steels grinding against each other. A wall of sand came up from around the village walls, blocking the down pour from the clouds. Plumes of lava dripping off the walls around them as the spontaneous strikes of lightning danced under the dome of sand. Many shinobis were dropping by the minute; the injuried were rushed to the medical tents and hospital only for 80% of them to be add onto the list of casualties in the battle. _

_**End of Dream/Foresight**_

Naruto stirred awake, rolling over to see pitch black outside of the windows. He rolled over out of his bunk, landing on the floor softly. He stretched and cracked his muscles, making his way towards the cockpit. Ashe was curled up in a chair, silently sleeping as Fran looked over some maps with Fframran sitting behind the controls flying. He let out a soft yawn, taking a seat next to Ashe's as a computer type screen dropped in front of him. He gave it a quick look, studying over its context as news rolled over beneath it. Dalmasca was now under Archadian occupation unofficially, with Rozzaria fighting its way over from the west. With a groan he looked back out the window, seeing the motionless water beneath the airship.

"This is my stop." He said, standing from his seat; "Open the hatch will ya." With a nod of compliance, the side hatch to the Stralh opened. Naruto stood outside the ship, wind blowing through his hair as he looked onward; "Tell the princess I'll see her in a few." He yelled out, before back flipping out of the ship.

It was like a state of motionless as Naruto free fall to the water, his eyes focused below him. He narrowed his eyes, feeling a burning sensation against his right leg as the orb he carried with him began to glow. With a snap of his fingers, a complex seal array expanded from his body, soaring lower than him before he passed through it, leaving the war torn plane behind him. Naruto rolled a few times across the glass floor, skidding a few feet before coming to a stop. He kneeled over, coughing up blood along with the contents of his stomach. Wiping his mouth clean, he took a seat leaning back a little to watch as people came running into the Dimensional Rift. His eyes locked with his mothers for a few minutes before he was pulled into a deep hug.

"Back…again." He mumbled softly for her to hear, she nodded her head again his shoulder, mumbling words as well that made his eyes go wide. Pulling her back from him, he stared; "No, that can't be!" He yelled. Kami took a few steps back from him, her head low.

"I…it was decided by the court." She mumbled, "You're god powers…along with the other two have reach their end…we can only bare a single acolyte now. The three of you will have to decide who that going to be." Naruto let out a growl, his eyes narrowing as he looks at the gods.

"Only one! There used to be hundred if not thousands of Acolytes in the court. What happened to make us dwindle so much mother!?"

"Jubi." Kami whispered; "Jubi was the last one we bared and it was suppose to be the last one." She took a seat next to him; "Let me explain to you're the tale that started the whole Acolyte study."

"Thiers's no need mother." Naruto grunted, standing up from his spot; "I know how it all started, and why. You gods became lazy and have us Acolytes do your battles." Naruto walked out of the dimensional rift, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Naruto walked into the Acolytes chamber, a large circular room that once housed all the acolytes for both sides of the Order. He kept his head down as the eerie silence of the room rang. It has been a few good years since this room was ever used, let alone full. He took a step to the side, feeling a rush of air move pass him; jumping over to his left as another one rang out. Throwing his hands up into the air, a twin set of chains shot out from each hand. Rattling all the way until the latched themselves into the ceiling. With a sharp pull, Naruto pulled himself up; landing upside down onto the ceiling as he looked down. Father Night Rose stood him with both his guns pointed up along with a toothy grin. He jumped to his left, barely dodging the crimson waves of energy as Benihime stood with her sword out, it dripping of a crimson liquid.

"Lookie here, all three of us in the same room." Night Rose said, looking between his two counter parts.

"Sadly that is true." Benihime stated, pulling her sword down to stand guard; "Only one of us is going to come out of this alive." Naruto fell to feet, landing a few feet from the two of them. He pulled hard on his chains, holding the dagger part in a reverse grip.

"So…who is it going to be?" Naruto asked. The air in the room began to become stale as the pressure built. Cracks appeared along the walls and pillars as dust began to pick up. The three of them stared each other off, each taking up a fighting stance as a burst of energy erupted from them. Far above them stood the court, watching over them for the final ruling.

"What is this!?" Yami ask, looking at the three acolytes in training.

"It's been a long time since we've seen a group much like theses." Kami said as she took a seat; "One who represent the evil in the world. One that represents the good and one that is balance. Night Rose, Benihime and Naruto. Only one of them is going to make it out alive…it's a shame for the other two."

"Cry/Roar/Release!" All three of them yelled as the once small burst blinded the room in light.

"The Battle of the Acolytes begins…."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, its a short chapter; just something to get me into the works of writing again. So let me know what your think; wither its good, bad or indifferent. Because Reviews are what drives me. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, but its will. <strong>


	9. Episode 9

**OKAY! Here is your update. Sorry it took so long, but like i said, I work alot and bearly have time to put my ideas down onto paper. But, I will try to get you an update when I can.**

**Disclaimer; You know, I know, We all know who owns what.**

* * *

><p>Anko made her way down the full streets of Konoha, her golden eyes darting between people that passed by her. Only a week was left before the Chunin exams were to start and no one has seen sight of Naruto since he left for Ivalice. Sarutobi had her doing very little missions outside of the village and absolutely none in the village. She walk outside the gates that separate the main part of the village to the training grounds. 48; the Forest of Death. A single red circular tower that sat in the middle of the forest and now was going to house the genin for the second part of the exam. She went over the layout of the forest once more, even though she knew everything about the place.<p>

She went tense as a group of people entered her field of sense, but soon loosen up as she knew who they were. Coming up behind her was both Kurenai and Hana, each holding the newly release Play Kunoichi in hand. Anko let out a sigh, seeing the explicit cover of the magazine; before holding her hands up.

"Who on the cover this time?" She asked, only for Hana to toss her the magazine; "Genma? Really?" She says, flipping through the magazine to find the ten page spread on the said shinobi.

"He is hot…in his own sense." Kurenai said, taking a seat under a tree; "But…we want to know where the Uzumaki is at?" Hana nodding her head in agreement. Anko once more sighed, tossing the magazine back.

"I really don't know any more." She says; "And honestly…I really don't care. I have an exam to prepare for if you don't mind." The two Kunoichi's gave a nod, understanding.

Two dark figures walk down a dim lit hallway, hoods shrouding their faces as the sound of metal foots steps echoed off the walls. They were exchanging words with one another, their hands moving as images appear and go. They came to a set of double wooden doors that seem to open on their own. A blinding light escape along with a cloud of smoke. Walking in, they stood on the edge of the world, as tears move around them. They two of them came to a stop, looking around before spotting a tear that one of them wanted. It was soon followed by a brief pause of silence; the only sound that was head was the sway of the stars above them. The taller of the two moved its head, looking around for a bit before pointing out into space. The smaller one nodded, acknowledging the taller one.

"With god's haste." The smaller one said as the taller one jumped into the air, flying into the tear. The taller let out a groan as it passed through, leaving behind the smaller one.

Anko sat on a branch a few feet from the Academy building; watching the clouds pass over head. Her jaw moving fast as she chew on some Dango's; keeping her eyes on the group of academy stundets located in the classroom. A smile formed on her face as one of the students failed to perform a henge correctly. That smile soon turned into a laugh as the kids also failed to perform said jutsu again; in which caused her to fall from her perch. With a quick flip, she landed on her feet, tossing the dango stick aside and shoving her hands into her coat pockets to walk off for another day of boredom.

Her trip was cut short when an ANBU agent fell before her in a bow. She gave the member a quick look over, noticing the topaz decorative liger mask. She jerked her head up allowing the person to speak.

"Hokage-sama calls for all Jonin to be present in his office." Liger said; keeping its head down. Anko gave a nod, looking off to the side at the passing clouds.

"I'll be there." Liger gave a nod, vanishing from sight. Anko let out a sigh; "Where are you Naruto?" She whispered.

"Behind you." Anko snapped her head around to see Naruto leaning up against a building; "Long time no see."

"Got that right you runt." She barked. She looked Naruto over, noticing his new attire and the more defined muscle build. Naruto was wearing what look to be composed of sleeveless black turtle-neck sweaters and baggy pants, with steel accents that hold on their armor in place_ (__**Think SOLIDER 1**__**st**__** class from Crisis Core**__)_. Polish black boots along with a steel clawed gauntlet on his left arm and a black finger-less glove that showed his palm on his right hand. His hair was a bit longer, barely touching his shoulders and more of a messy spike. But the thing that took ehr breath was the refined, blue orbs he called eyes. How they seemed to glow in the sun almost like water. He stood from his spot, walking over to her and looked up.

"We need to go to Nami no Kuni." He said, looking around.

"Why?" Anko asked, crossing her arms under her bosom, making them look bigger.

"Something foul and evil is going to happen and my aunt is not in the mood to collect." He looked over at her; "I believe Hatake's squad is there?"

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Please, you doubt me way too much." He hold up a copy of the mission scroll; "I still know the layout of the mission vault." A smirk formed on Anko's face; "I'll be at the gate if you want to tag along." With that said Naruto went up in a column of black fire and left Anko's sight.

Anko walked into the Hokage's office, seeing several elite Jonin standing around all with the same curious look on their face. Sarutobi sat behind his desk, looking over the pile of mission scroll. He set the last one down and looked up at everyone in the room. He let out a sigh and toss his hat into a chair in the corner; "People, people, people we are in a tight bind right now." He said, lighting up his pipe.

"Like what?" A jonin asked.

"Mission selections are dropping rapidly and we are in need of clients if we are to keep our image." He held out a scroll in which the jonin took; "That was the last one, which was taken by a team in Kusa."

"The chunin exams are upon us…that could raise our client listing." Another joinin said from his corner.

"True...but how?"

"Boost about it, send invites all across the nation."

"Public execution works." Anko said; "I got a leak from a person I tortured that the Crime Lord and Mob Boss Gato is in Nami no Kuni. I could go in, take and we can execute in during the final part of the exam."

"You trust the guy?" Sarutobi asked.

"As if he was _Kami's _son." Sarutobi nodded, looking around to see anyone's objections.

"Do it, and bring back any bounties he has." Anko smirked; her long tongue licking her lips.

Anko ran back to her home and grabbed her ready bag before making a dash to the gate. Her eyes were looking for any sign of Naruto in the area. She comes to a stop in the wide opening of the gate, seeing Naruto sitting on top of the gate with a small black fire in the palm of his hand. From her spot, she couldn't hear anything that he was saying into the flame, but whatever it was; it was making him mad. He looked up to see her, extinguishing the flames in his hand and jumping down from the gate.

"So…is it a mission?" He asked, putting his hands behind his back. Anko gave a nod, raising a brow before speaking.

"What's with the black fire?" She asked; walking out of the gate with Naruto next to her.

"You know my Divine Energy?" Anko nods; "Well, it's now more refined and controllable. The fire being black, because that is what I deemed it to be."

"Whoa…talk about power."

"Eh…its nothing really." Naruto said, blinking his eyes a few times until they began to glow a bright blue; "Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki of the Yuki Clan are the two threats we face in Nami. One is an e-"

"Ex member of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri." Anko said; "I know who he is and how skilled he is. The other one?"

"From the now extinct Yuki clan native to Kiri." Anko nodded. Naruto returned her nod as they made their way down the dirt road to Nami. It was a quiet walk, mostly the two of them exchanging minimal words over what they seen on the road. It was close to dusk when they came to a clearing; Naruto being in the lead took the job of setting up camp and the fire pit. Anko on the other hand, went out to set up each others tents. She had an inch to ask Naruto about, but didn't know how to go about asking him. It was when she came back over to him to see the most purest blue of fire she have ever seen. Embers we like a dark midnight blue as the flame itself went form a pale into a bright sapphire colour. She let out a gasp in awe, to which Naruto turn his head to look at her.

"Yes Anko?" He asked, raising his brow a little. She blushed a little, looking away for a bit.

"Nothing Gaki, take it the fire is done?" She muttered, walking around him to take a seat on the other side. Naruto nods his head, not really believing her a bit. Naruto stood up, cracking his neck a bit before letting out a sigh. His eyes took on a red tint for a bit as he looked around before returning to their natural blueish-green.

"Ask you question Anko." He stated, cracking his neck once more as a slab of earth rose underneath him to make a seat. Anko eyes went wide, not believing that Naruto could manipulate earth without any hand signs. She stammered over her words a bit, before speaking.

"What did you do while you were away?" She asked; "Well, beside fight…your different then what you left." Naruto let out a sigh, closing his eyes to think for a bit.

"A lot has happened. Some good, other not so good." Naruto started; "After I met up with the Kings Resistance; I returned to the Rabanastre, the city-capital of Dalmascaus with a message. I failed my mission to stop the signing. From their I went to let the newly widowed and orphan princess of her father's fate. Then I got sent to jail…escaped, met up with an old friend and a very, rabbit like lady. Escaped an Empire ran capital and then returned back to the court. Where the last of my trails was faced and several more dreadful events happened." He let out a sigh, moving to sit and lean against a tree.

"How so?" Anko asked, moving a little to sit by him.

"The Acolyte Trails were designed to select the best of the best out of the group. The priest I had bring you back here. He changed...a lot." Naruto mutter the last part as his mind went back to that fight.

_Flashback No Jutus_

_Dust picked up and blinded the viewer's up top; as a storm of demonic and divine energy mixed and collided together. Naruto jump out of the cover first, in his hands were two curved rust color swords that he was holding in a reverse grip. Landing against a pillar, he looked out; his mako infused eyes glowing. He jumped to the side once more, dodging a few rounds of hot lead that were flying out of the dust storm. He fell softly onto the stone floor, taking up a defensive stance as Benihime came running out of the storm; swinging her sword down ward at him. Cries of steel grinding against each other began to echo out in the room; Naruto was losing his footing causing him to slide back into the wall behind him. He let out a grunt, his back pressed hard against the wall. He closed his eyes, taking in a breath of air before exhaling a breath of fire. Benihime jumped back, escaping what would have been a fiery death to her._

_Fire scorched the stone floor, as the three acolytes stare each other off again. Benihime was panting hard; her short-range skill set gave her the disadvantage to her two counter parts. One who was the long range expert and the other who was trained to switch between ranges in a fight. Naruto knew he was out classed in this fight; the other two had time to prepare and strategize before attacking him. They even knew the room better than him. Letting out a sigh; he stood back up. The muscles in his body flexing and shifted as he came to stand tall. His eyes locked on the two of them, scaring them a little inside; but they did not show. Swinging his swords a bit, until they became one; and held them on his shoulder. He brought his left hand up, smirking a bit as others took a step back._

_"Shit...he's not going to do that here?" Benihime mumble, holding her sword to protect herself._

_"Do what?" Father Night-rose asked._

_"Summon." She whispered. The color to her face faded away as she heard the audible snap of Naruto's fingers. Beneath Naruto's feet, a complex seal sigil exploded in a deep red. The room began to shake and tremble, cracks grew more as the room began to come apart. Chunk of the ceiling came crashing down around them, tossing up more dust and dirt. From there perch, the gods stood in awe as a shadow colossus appear in the dust cloud. With a low rumble like roar and the sound of the walls crashing down...everything went quiet. As the dust cleared, only two were standing and one was buried._

_By default, the gods thought Naruto was one of the ones standing; but sadly he was not. Due to what he summoned, he was buried under the rumble of the room. Moaning in pain as the rocks shift and moved a bit more to crush him. Night-rose let out a roar of a laugh, falling back to see his counter-part buried alive. Benihime just narrowed her eyes, taking more steps back until she was encased in the shadows from the columns in the room. She knew something was off as Naruto was not one to fall to one of his summons attacks. But she was grateful that he wasn't going off in rapid succession with them either. Her tactical mind took over she crouched in the shadows, watching and waiting for Naruto to strike._

_Father Night-rose let out a cocky laugh, his two guns twirling in his fingers as he made his way around the pile of rubble. His lips pursed in a way that told everyone watching the fight he was slowly losing himself to the madness. Benihime knew what she needed to do to survive the next few minutes of this fight; as they were more crucial then anything to her. With the Mad Priest losing himself even more than before, and Naruto resorting to summoning. It would only be a matter of minute until the two of them go all out and this place came crashing down upon them. She stalked the shadows even more so; keeping her eye on the maddening priest more than usual. She heard a cough come from the rubble, and a sigh of relief left her lips as she could see Naruto's limp body more a little. What surprised her more was the sudden shower of rocks and rubble as Naruto stood, floating in the air with his hands clasped together. Naruto could only see black for a moment as he brought his hands apart and a spiral of black fire came into existence, slowly forming a ball. _

_"Abyssum et igne animam purgare reignite. (Reignite the fires of the abyss and cleanse thou soul.)" Naruto mutter, but his voice was different, as if hundreds of thousands of people were speaking through him as that moment. It sent chills down Benihimes spine as the power he was releasing. Night-Rose only grew cockier as he brought his guns up at the floating ninja. With a rapid succession of shot, Night-Rose went into a trigger happy frenzy. His bullets destroying pillars as Naruto manueverd around his shots with ease. Tossing and turning while in mid air, Naruto unleashed firebolts at the mad priest, a smirk never leaving his face in the process. Benihime took this as a time to strike, running out from under the cover of the pillars shadows and scaled up a pillar to deliver a downward slash to Naruto's back. But her attack fell short, Naruto turning on instincts alone blocked her sword with his barehand. Giving her a smirk, and a fast pace round house kick down into the rubble below._

_"Got to try harder to take me out." He rumble as he cruoched in mid air before pushing off an imaginary wall at Night-rose; tackling him into the ground. Night-rose let out a grunt as he crashed into a pillar, making it collaspe under itself onto the two fighters. Benihime rose up from the rubble, looking around a bit to see a dust cllud not so far from her. It was then she felt another change in the energy around her. This time it was more foul then Naruto's; as if it was almost...dead. Naruto came flying out of the dust, skipping around the floor a few times before he landed on his feet._

_"Fuck." He mumbled, as his Azure blade appeared in his right hand and sheild upon his left forearm._

_"What?" She asked, looking at the sudden waves of reddish-black enery pulsing out of the dust storm._

_"Vampyre." Naruto muttered as he position himslef for battle. Benihime nodded, knowing what he spoke of. Night-Rose was a vampire in his own relam and here, his power only increased. He was now the most dangerous being in the room to them. With a loud howl like scream; somehing flew up into the high room. Batter of leathery wings, blood like eyes, long silver hair. His torso was showing with a cross stitched into his flesh. Father Night-Rose turned and damned himself. _

_"Let this be the last time." Naruto said out loud; "You fall from her grace!" With a burst of power Naruto lept into the air. Night-Rose brought his hands up to fire off rounds from his guns, all which were deflected by Naruto's shield. Naruto let out a roar as he went into a hack and slash style of fighting; making the range fight try to defend himslef from the attacks. Benihime stood below them, looking up with a smirk as she began to plot her attack according to Naruto's. Holding her sword before her face, she closed her eyes to think a bit, until she heard the sound of Naruto landing behind her. Her eyes snapped open as she spoke; "Scatter!" Her sword burst into thousands of tiny fragments that floated around her in a light breeze. Using her hands she began her assault on the vampire, controlling each fragment to attack. It didn't take long for Night-Rose to fall from his perch; he wings bloody and beaten; just like the rest of him. The vampire priest let out a growl, his fangs flaring. It did little to scare his two counter parts at all. Moving into position, Naruto prepared for another attack as Benihime looked about; her razor blade like petals still floating around her._

_"He is losing himself more." She muttered, looking at Naruto from the corner of her eye. Naruto gave her a nod, knowing that it was true._

_"Any idea's?" He asked._

_"Besides slice and dice?" She answered with a small chuckle that Naruto returned._

_"Slice and Dice it is." Naruto smirked as began to channel his chakra into the sowrd; turning if from a dark glowing blue into a slate purple color. _

_**Flashback KAI**_

"And that's is all." Naruto muttered as he looked up at the night sky; "Its dark already." Anko nodded her head, looking up.

"So...?"

"We should get some rest. Its only a few more hours of travel to make in the morning before we are there." Anko nodded her head, lookng off to the side at the single tent that was put up.

"We sharing one?" She asked; usually when they took mission outside the village; they had two tents. For only one to be put up, surprised her.

_**Lemon warning, if not intreasted, skip to the next major bold line.**_

Naruto got up from his spot and shook his head yes, walking over to the tent. Anko just sat their, a brow rasied as she watched the man she came to love waltz into a tent she was going to share with him. her questioning look soon turn into a smirk as he vanished into the tent. Her snake-like shadow began to form on the outside, slowly closing in. The snake entered the tent and attacked naruto and wrapped around him tightly. When Naruto came to his senses he realized that it was not a snake that attacked him but rather Anko herself. Tired and half confused, Naruto didnt know what to make of this, but as soon as he tried to ask, Anko places her soft smooth finger on his lips, and whispers close to his ear

"You do so much for me you know; and now it is my turn to pay the favor back." as she whispered these words to his ear, her finger slowly moved from his lips down to his body.

Naruto was shocked and stunned, with his heart beating fast, his dick began to grow exponentially. Throughout his whole time, Naruto was praying for this not to happen; and without a moments waste; he grabs Anko by the shoulders and pins her down. Anko strikes back by grabbing him by his thick hardened dick through his pants, and constricts her hands tightly as she begins to feel every pump of blood surging into his core. For a second Naruto flinches, and Anko takes advantage, quickly circling around, laying her firm breasts on his tense back, pushing Naruto down as her hand begins to stroke his dick that lays down between his legs.

She proceeds to massage his back with her chest and reaches over to his ear once more and whispers "I had told you already, this is my turn".

Soon after she bites Naruto's neck, leaving him unable to move, but still able to feel. Anko then slides her chest down naruto's body until her lips reach his thobbing dick. She removes his pants and glares in shock at his massive potential. Feeling weak, she lays out her snake like tongue and begins tasting his essence. So pure, so fresh, she could not help but salivate as she continues to stroke his dick with her hot wet tongue. Naruto soon learns the true danger behind Anko's abilities, and how she truly utilizes her snake like abilities.

Anko then swirls her long moist tongue around Narutos dick and begins to slowly slide the entire dick within her warm soft mouth with extreme ease. Naruto begins to feel hot, and his dick starts to twitch as though it is about to explode. Knowing this, Anko gently lays her teeth as the bottom of his dick, releasing a serum that stops naruto from cumming and begins to suck rapidly as she feels his juices drooling down her throat. Unable to control herself, Anko then proceed to shove his dick deeper down into her throat as she begins to suck on his hot sweaty balls all the while her tongue continues to stroke his dick from within her own mouth. Reaching his limits, what little was left of Naruto's chakra depletes, and the red scorching chakra comes BURSTING out as Narutos hard cock thickens for a second until he releases a load so massive down Anko's throat that her neck widens, forcing Anko to fall back, trying to swallow it all as the rest pours down her chest. When Anko finally swallows what remains, she looks up and finds Naruto standing above her, eyes glowing red with his cock still hard, still thick, and throbbing faster than ever.

Gone insane, Naruto loses control of his body to the desire of lust. He grabs Anko by the hair and pins her down, ripping off her nets as he watches her breasts bounce, hanging off her body with her nipples pointing down on the ground. He then takes a bite of Anko's panties and savagely rips them off as he begins to suck on her hot juice filled center all the while he squeezes her ass tight, feeling her every bit of essence drooling down his chin. Anko begins to scream in extreme pleasure, as Naruto continues to shove his tongue deeper and deeper inside her while she feels her nipples rubbing up against the grass beneath her. Unable to move at all, Anko lays there on her knee and elbows until Naruto suddenly stops. she looks behind her and finds naruto, once against standing up above her, but this time with her wet pussy just inches away from his lust hungry cock.

Naruto slowly lowers himself onto Anko, placing his uncontrollable dick just below Anko's wet hot pussy. He then proceeds to grab her tits as he slowly squeezes them downward until he reaches her nipples and starts to tease them, pinching them as his dick rubs up against her pussy. He then immediately pulls her nipples down as he hears her scream and then suddenly shoves his dick deep deep deep inside her pussy. Her scream suddenly stops as she becomes speachless, eyes wide open, with her tongue sticking out long, drooling down her chin. Naruto lets go of her nipples to places his hands on her shoulders. Grabbing a tight hold he starts to fuck Anko's pussy from behind, watching her tits bounce around while Anko lets out small screeches of moans with every thrust he makes. Naruto begins to go faster and faster, every time somehow fitting his massive dick into her deeper and deeper until her wraps his arm around her neck, grabs her boob with his other hand, and with one last thrust he unleashes another load inside of her, one that was even greater than the last. Ankos voice finally returns as she lets out an orgasmic scream while Narutos thick cock continues to fill up her insides as the rest bursts out. Anko let out a moan of true bliss, felling Naruto's weight collapse onto her back as the two of them lay on the tent floor, covered in sweet and each others juices. Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra started to fade back as he turn the two of them around; Anko resting on his bare chest as his right hand rubbed circles on her back.

_**Lemon over, ya'll can come out now.**_

It was early morning when Anko woke up. AS she went to move, should couldn't help but to let out a soft moan, feeling something still inside her. Her eyes traveled down south of the blond adonis she was laying on, to see his cock still in her and semi-hard too. She roll her hips a bit, earning her a moan from Naruto before she got off him. She walked around for a bit in the tent, gathering up her cloths to dress. Just as she pull on her trench coat, she turns to look ove her shoulders at Naruto who was still sleeping peacefully, or so she thought.

_Mindscape..._

Naruto's mindscape was an exact replica of the Court. From the large circular pool in the middle of the high rised chairs. The only difference was the the pool was a deep crimson almost blood color unlike the glowing blueish green of the court and only Kyuuni was sitting at the highest chair. Naruto stood below her, arms crossed with a deep glare on his face. Kyuubi could only flinch every-times she looked down at him as she knew she fucked up. Naruto just sighed and crossed his arms turnin to give her his back.

"Why?" He asked. She flinched a little as his voice seemed to shake the room they wa in.

"She was going to take advantage of you." She mumbled. Naruto turned to look at her.

"How do you know that Kurama?"

"I could tell Naruto-kun okay." She stood up from her seat and floated down to his level; "I only wanted you to be dominate...I guess I missread her action."

"Just a little." Naruto sigh; "Come on, why else would I let her attack me?" Kurama just shrugged and let out a small sigh; "Next time sweetie, let me handle it. If I'm truly in need, then you can jump in." Kurama gave a nod before watching Naruto vanish out.

Naruto let out a groan, sitting up a bit in his sleep and rubbed the dust from his eyes. He stretched his muscles a bit before letting out a loud sigh. He got to his feet and scrapped them across the grass a bit, before noticing his lack of clothing. His eyes went up to see the shadow of Anko moving around outside, along his line of sight; were his cloths scattered. A groan escaped his lips as he went to get himself dressed, pulling armor on as his crossed out into the morning light. Anko turned around when she heard the flaps to the tent opened. Her jaw dropped as she watched the man that ravished her the night before walk out. His hair was even more messy and he stood without his black turtle neck on, the sun reflecting perfectly off his sculped body.

Naruto let out a groan as the sun light nearly blinded him, shielding his eyes and squinting a bit. A few selective choice of words later, and he was sitting by the now low camp fire. He cupped his hands a bit, feeling Anko come up behind him to watch. Her eyes went wide as a black flame burst into life, spiraling and growing in his hands. To her surprise the black flame flew from Naruto's hands into the already burning fire of the pit; turning it into a dark purple, near black color. Naruto sat back a bit, taking on a relax stance before a very complex sigil appeared around the two of them.

**The Court**

Kami sat high in her chair, around her was her siblings and the other god and goddess of the court. Far below her, people were coming and going with very little business of what was going on above them. It was times like these, she wished wasn't the leader of the court and was able to transpire higher into the God realm. She heard the soft pops of another god taking their seat as her eyes traveled over to see. It was Naruto, well a fire imitation of him at least. Sitting in a relaxed style in his chair as he pull what looked to be his shirt on. A blush crept across her face before she began to wonder why. A few more minutes went by before she knew it was time to start. Clearing her throat, she spoke.

"Glad you all can come at short notice." Kami began; "I know this isn't the norm for us to meet like this, but we have an issue that needs to be addressed."

"And what might that be M'lady?" Asked a lower god.

"My sister...Fate had seen a vision of total disregard to the natural laws. A man, hidden among the people my son lives and works with. Will conduct an act that hasn't been seen since the time of Alchemy."

"You speak of...no." Shiva muttered before covering her mouth. Kami gave a nod as main of the gods erupted into argument. Naruto took this time to take in what most were saying. Just as he got lost in the argument, he made himself known.

'What!?" He yelled; "What the fuck are you scared of?"

"Resurrection is an forbidden art." Anime started; "It falls into Nercromancy, in which is not allowed by any man to use. Very few hold the exception; but we keep an eye on them." Naruto shock his head, understanding a bit; "The man of which your aunt and mother speak of...was one of the legendary three; Orochimaru of the White Snake." Naruto's eyes went wide before everyone their witnessed his image erupted into sparks and embers. Naruto opened his eyes and turned to look up at Anko with a worried look.

"We got a problem." He said.

"What?"

"Orochimaru." He muttered as Anko's eyes went wide before narrowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Another Naruto No Kami chapter. Please leave a review, it fuels me mind to create chapter for you and entertain you.<strong>


End file.
